Wedding Dress
by Min Haewoo
Summary: Leeteuk mengalami penyakit, apakah penyakitnya itu? bisakah ia sembuh? Sungmin harus mengabulkan permintaan Leeteuk. Hujan?/Aku ingin hidup sendiri!/ kenapa selalu berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal?/ summary gagal.
1. Chapter 1

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama 'Wedding Dress' screenplay by You Young-ah. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

**Wedding Dress**

Main cast : Lee Sungmin dan Leeteuk

Anothe cast : Kalian akan menemukannya, setelah membaca

Genre : Family, humor (little), and sad

\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

Hujan yang tadinya hanya rintik-rintik kini berubah menjadi lebat. Seakan membasahi kota ini yang tampak gersang dengan terik matahari yang kian memanasi kota ini.

Sret… sret… sret…

Di tengah guyuran hujan tampak seorang yeoja yang masih sangat cantik meski sekilas terdapat kerutan penuaan di sekitar sudut matanya. Yeoja itu sedang duduk, tapi tangannya masih sibuk mencorehkan coretan-coretan di buku sketsanya. Sesekali menghapus bagian yang menurutnya kurang bagus, sesekali mencoretnya lagi. Tak beberapa lama yeoja itu tersenyum melihat hasil coretannya yang kini telah selesai. Kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang masih memperlihatkan guyuran hujan.

oooOOOooo

Zruuupp...

Hujan masih mengguyur sebagian kota. Tampak anak-anak kecil membuka payung-payung mereka untuk melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan. Satu persatu anak-anak kecil meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Hingga, tersisa seorang yeoja kecil berambut hitam sebahu mengenakan Jepit rambut berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Berwarna biru langit. Tangannya menggenggam tali tasnya berwarna pink. Ia tengah memandangi guyuran hujan. Kaki kecilnya tidak melangkah satu jengkalpun dari pelataran sekolahnya. Dia seakan menunggu seseorang.

oooOOOooo

"ya ampun!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menaiki tangga dengan tergesah-gesah.

Seorang yeoja setengah baya yang tengah mensematkan jarum pentul ke sebuah kain putih untuk membuat gaun pengantin, kini menoleh kesumber suara.

"kita salah memberikan gaunnya."katanya lagi sesampainya di lantai atas.

Matanya kini membulat dengan sempurna. "MWO?"

Yeoja yang diketahui pemilik butik bernama asli Kim Heechul kini telah mencari gaun yang dia maksud di lemari. "ini dia" serunya saat mendapatkan gaun yang dia cari di antara beberapa gaun. Heechul langsung menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

" kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu" ucap Heechul panic tangan kanannya menenteng gaun, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada pembatas tangga untuk menyeimbangkan badannya.

"bukannya kau sudah mengecek dari awal?" Tanya yeoja bernama Leeteuk yang kini mengikuti langkah Heechul menuruni anak tangga.

"aku menyuruh Ryeowook, dia memang bodoh" ucapnya frustasi.

"jika kau tau ini akan terjadi mengapa kau menyuruhnya?"

"aggghhh…" Heechul tambah frustasi saat gaunnya tak dapat masuk kedalam tas.

Drrttt… drrttt…

Tiba-tiba handphone Leeteuk berdering.

"yeoboseo?"

"…"

" Sungmin-ya?" Tanya Leeteuk saat mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya.

"…"

"mwo?"

oooOOOooo

Sudah hampir satu jam yeoja kecil itu masih setia menunggu seseorang datang menjemputnya. Kini dia tampak gelisah sesekali matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tak beberapa lama senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, nampaklah sebuah mobil berwarna putih melaju kearahnya diantara guyuran hujan yang cukup lebat. Dan berhenti tak jauh darinya. kaca mobil itu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita setengah baya. Leeteuk merupakan eomma dari yeoja kecil tersebut.

"ya! Sungmin-ah ayo masuk… ppalli…" teriaknya dari dalam mobil.

Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum samar namun tidak mengubah posisi semulanya.

"wae? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya. Kini Leeteuk keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari menuju Sungmin dengan melindungi dirinya dengan blazer coklatnya. Seakan tahu apa yang membuat Sungmin tak bergeming.

"kajja…" ucap Leeteuk saat sampai di depan Sungmin.

Merekapun berlari menuju mobil. Meski melindungi diri dengan blazer milik eommanya baju yang di kenakan Sungminpun tetap saja basah. Sesampainya di dalam mobil dia mengelap bajunya dengan tangan mungilnya. Leeteukpun segera melajukan mobilnya.

"sudah eomma bilang bawa payung."

"tapikan tadi pagi tidak hujan."

"ramalan cuaca mengatakan 80% hari ini berkemungkinan berpotensi hujan. Apa kau akan begini terus jika hujan?"

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya kini dia mengambil sebuah tisu di dalam tasnya dan mengelap sepatunya yang terciprat air hujan.

Drrttt… drrttt…

"aish.." gerutuh Leeteuk saat mendengar getaran handphonenya.

"yeoboseo?"

"ya… bagaimana ini?" Tanya seorang dari seberang sana.

"ya… aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku akan segera kesana."

"10… 10 menit lagi pernikahannya akan di mulai."

"seharusnya kau tau akibatnya jika salah memberikan gaun!

Plip.

Leetuk melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup kencang di jalan raya kota Seoul. Beruntung jalanan saat ini sedang sepi, jadi dia bisa leluasa mengemudikannya. Pikirannya terfokus dengan gaun pengantin yang kini sedang di bawanya. _Apakah akan keburu?_ _dasar anak itu selalu menyusahkan saja_ Pikirnya. Dia terlihat cemas dan kesal. Sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook membuatnya kesal. Kesalahnnya selalu di lakukannya berulang. Entah kesalahan dalam memberi harga kepada pembeli atau kesalahan dalam gaun pengantin.

Tak beberapa lama sampailah Leeteuk dan Sungmin di sebuah gedung mewah yang akan berlangsungnya acara pernikahan yang hampir gagal.

"dimana dia?" Tanya Leeteuk panik sambil sesekali menengok kanan-kiri.

"YA! Leeteuk eonni." panggil seorang yeoja sambil melambaikan tangan.

"eoh…" Leeteuk menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menghampirinya.

oooOOOooo

Tring…

Pintu lift terbuka. Keluarlah lima yeoja dari dalam lift. Salah satunya mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"acara akan segera dimulai mengapa memberikan gaun yang salah?" keluh salah satu yeoja yang merupakan saudara dari sang pengantin.

"jwesonghamnida…" ucap Leeteuk, entah sudah berapa puluh kali.

"tidak professional!" keluhnya lagi.

Sang pengantin yang tadinya berjalan cukup terburu-buru kini menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena sudah sampai tempat tujuan atau karena ucapan sang saudara.

"wae?" Tanya saudaranya.

"ya ampun!" pekik sang pengantin.

"ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"dimana bunganya?"

"nde?"

"tidak ada yang membawa bunga?"

Tap… tap… tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"aish…" gerutuhnya saat dirinya terhalang dengan seorang namja yang tengah membawa karangan bunga besar.

"Ya! Ya!" teriaknya. "ya! Bunganya di sini…" teriaknya lagi sambil menggoyangkan rangkaian bunga ke udara.

Leeteukpun yang menyadarinyapun segera menyuruhnya untuk melemparkan bunga kearahnya. Heechul yang sudah mendapat aba-aba langsung melemparkan bunganya. Ryeowook, sang pengantin dan saudaranyanya pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Leeteuk yang berusaha menangkap bunga tersebut.

Sreak. Bruk.

"eoh." Namun, bunga itu lolos dari tangkapan Leeteuk. Dan Leeteukpun terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

Leeteuk menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat dimana bunga itu terjatuh. Namun, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat bunga itu jatuh tepat di dekapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

oooOOOooo

"eomma tidak bisa begini terus, jika seperti ini." Ucap Leeteuk saat menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah gedung bertingkat dua. Yang merupakan gedung kursus Sungmin.

"bibi sedang tak bisa mengantarkan ku." Jelas Sungmin kecil sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. "cium eomma dulu ya?" Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

Mengetahui tak ada gerakan, Leeteuk menunjuk pipinya sendiri seakan menunjukkan kepada Sungmin dimana dia harus menciumnya.

Chu.

"hmmm… dahi eomma"

Chu.

"bibir eomma."

"shiro… aku mau masuk." Sungmin meraih pintu mobil untuk membukanya.

"hmmm… arraseo. Masuklah."

Sungminpun turun dari mobil tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Pelan-pelan dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah belakang untuk mengetahui keberadaan ibunya. Sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya kearah eommanya yang melambaikan tangannya diapun ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"huft…" desahnya memasang muka lemasnya sesudah dia melambaikan tangannya. Dia melangkahkan ke sebuah ruangan.

"satu dua, satu dua… bagus." Ucap seorang guru ballet kepada muridnya. Yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk.

"lengkungkan tubuhmu…" ucapnya lembut sambil membantu seorang murid yang sedikit salah pada gerakannya.

Sungmin hanya dapat melihat dari ambang pintu tanpa berniat untuk masuk kedalam ruang ballet tersebut. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang ballet dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Sunkyu-ya… tunggu."

Sungmin sontak kaget dengan suara yang ia kenal, yang dia perkirakan dari luar gedung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Diapun segera membuka pintu yang menjadi sandarannya tadi dengan tangan kecilnya.

"maukah kau main ke rumahku?"

" memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sunkyu kepada temannya. Sooyoung.

"ayahku, membeli video game baru."

"wah… asik…"sahut salah satu temannya lagi. Taeyoon.

"baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Sungmin yang kini telah berada di dalam ruangan yang dia belum ketahui tengah berdiri menghadap pintu sambil mendengarkan percakapan Sunny teman-temannya. Hingga tak terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

"ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang di ketahui berasal dari ruangan tersebut. Ruang tempat Sungmin bersembunyi.

Sungminpun membalikkan tubuhnya seolah mencari sumber suara.

"apa yang kaubicarakan?" di ketahui suara itu berasal dari seorang namja. Dia berbicara dengan seseorang dari teleponnya.

"jangan seperti ini, chagi." Suara namja itu kini memelas.

"bukankah kamu suka pria yang tinggi?"

"apa? Aku masih kurang tinggi?"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang namja yang terus berbicara dengan telefonnya sambil mondar mandir tanpa mengetahui keberadaannya.

"aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan mobil baru! Mobil besar!"

Kini Sungmin berada di tengah ruangan. Mengamati isi ruangan tersebut.

"aku sedang sibuk dengan murid-muridku."

"Jangan di tutup, chagi. Jangan!" Mohonnya.

"ya! ya! jessica... yeoboseo? Yeoboseo?"

"aish..." namja itu pun mengacak-acakkan rambutnya. Frustasi. Namja itu kini membalikkan badannya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari seseorang di ruangannya. Namja itu mengambil kain pel. Seakan dia sedang membersihkan ruangannya, yang sebenarnya sudah bersih.

"nugu ya?" tanyanya kepada Sungmin.

"kenapa menangis?" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah memberikan pertanyaan.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae kini menghapus airmatanya yang hampir meluncur.

"mau belajar taekkyeon?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan salah satu jurus taekkyeon.

"ajusshi, tak mempunyai murid satupun?"

"belum... tapi sebentar lagi."

"jjinjja?"

oooOOOooo

TBC/END ?

Maaf jika ff ini tidak sesuai EYD yng baik. Namun saya sudah sudah berusaha sebaiknya. Mian, ff pertama yang di publis (tapi yg remake) #plak. Saya janji kan mempublis ff yang lainnya.

Mohon bantuannya ya.

Review... please. (^/\^)

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama 'Wedding Dress' screenplay by You Young-ah. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

**Wedding Dress**

Main cast : Lee Sungmin dan Leeteuk

Anothe cast : Kalian akan menemukannya, setelah membaca

Genre : Family, humor (little), and sad

\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

**oooOOOooo**

"memangnya enak makan daging anjing?" tanya Heechul saat melihat daging itu sedang dimasak di tunggku yang berada di depannya. Saat ini Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook sedang berada di sebuah restoran melepas penat. Di jam istirahat mereka.

"kanapa memangnya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengambil sumpit.

"apa kau suka?"

"kau punya masalah dengan makananku?"

"pesan ayam saja." bujuk Heechul.

"kau makan untuk menikmati. Aku makan untuk sehat. Sama-sama beralasan."

"bisakah, kita makan?" tanya Ryeowook saat mengetahui pertikaan ini akan panjang jika tidak di hentikan.

"ku coba ya?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah bersiap untuk menyumpit daging panas itu. Dia memasukkan perlahan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah. Ryeowook dan Heechul memperhatikannya. Lalu Leeteuk menelannya.

"enak! Ternyata memang enak. Ayo makan."

Mereka-Ryeowook dan Heechul- ikut memakannya meski mereka awalnya ragu. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah dipesan dan mereka harus memakannnya.

"ini bukan pertama kalikan?" tanya Heechul saat mereka sudah selesai makan. Dan berpindah di teras restoran. "kau makan lebih banyak daripada aku"

"anni, aku tidak makan banyak" sangkal Leeteuk.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Leeteuk yang manyadari getaran ponselnya, ia langsung mengambilnya dari tas putihnya, dan mengecek layar ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menaruhnya di telinganya.

"yeoboseo?" sapa Leeteuk saat menaruh ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"ini kopinya" Ryeowook yang telah kembali dengan membawa tiga kopi. Dia menyerahkan satu kepada Heechul.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"..."

"kau menemukannya? Arraseo, beritahu alamatnya." kini wajah Leeteuk berseri seakan memenang lottre.

"nde, jika kau membeli gaun akan ku beri diskon 10%. gomawo, Yoona-ah."

plip.

"ya! Apa maksudmu diskon 10%?" tanya Heechul sambil menyeruput kopinya. "memangnya kau menjalankan bisnis seorang diri?"

"kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi!"ucap Leeteuk menggebu-gebu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "ini, hari terakhirmu." Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"kopi?" Ryeowook menyodorkan kopi kepada Leeteuk.

"eonni, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pamit duluan. Bye" Leeteuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Leeteuk.

"Ya! odie kayo? Bukannya kau yang mau membayar makanan ini?" teriak Heechul.

"aish, anak itu. Ryeowook kau punya uang berapa?"

"nde?"

"kita patungan." jelas Heechul mengetahui kebingungan Ryeowook.

"ah, nde."

"bagaimana?" Sungmin mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung saat dia duduk di bangku.

"kenapa aku harus membuat perjanjian denganmu?" tanya Donghae sambil menggerakkan kakinya kedepan, kekiri, dan kekanan de depan cermin besar. Seakan membuat tarian. "kau kan masih bocah."

"pernah mendengar 'hubungan saling menguntungkan'?" Sungmin turun dari bangku yang dia duduki, melangkah mendekati Donghae.

"ya!" Donghae menengok kekanan tempat dimana Sungmin berada. Namun, ternyata dia tak ada di situ, melainkan ada di belakangnya.

"ya! Dengan siapa kau berbicara." Donghae melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat tertunda. Sungmin mencoba mengikuti langkah-langkah Donghae.

"aku tak sebodoh apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku mengerti tentang 'hubungan saling menguntungkan'"

"jadi, ajusshi setuju."

"kalau begitu bayar les di sini."

"makanya dia meninggalkan ajusshi demi pria kaya."

"diam kau!" bentak Donghae kesal. "sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas ballet saja."

"kalau setenga jam?"

"kenapa aku harus memperbolehkanmu?"

"dasar pelit!" hardik Sungmin.

"ka..." belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku roknya.

"eomma?"

"..."

"ya, aku sedang di kelas ballet" bohong Sungmin.

"kecil-kecil sudah pandai berbohong" cibir Donghae. Dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"arraseo, nanti kita ketemu di sana."

plip.

"aku harus pergi, kita lanjutkan besok" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"lanjutkan apa?"

"sampai ketemu besok" Sungmin hanya menganggat tangan kanannya seakan enggan membalikkan badannya.

"Ya! Kau, bocah!"

Ting tong... Ting tong...

"ya... Sia..." seoarang yeoja paruh baya membukan pintu. Dia terkejut dengan siapa yang datang, hingga dia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"annyeong, Hyeohyun..." Leeteuk langsung masuk ke dalam sebelum yang empunya mempersilakan.

"wah... Apartemennya sangat bagus. Kapan kalian pindah?" tanya Leeteuk saat berada di ruang tamu. Ia terlihat mengelilingi isi apartemen ini.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Heohyun sambil mengikuti arah Leetuk dan Sungmin berjalan.

"wah, ini kamarnya?" tanya Leeteuk saat membuka pintu yang memperlihatkan kasur king size. Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki menuju Kasur itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"kasur yang nyaman." Leeteuk tengah memandangi foto pernikahan yang berada di meja nakas. Dia mengambilnya. "kau sudah menikah? Beli dimana gaunnya?" lalu menaruh foto itu di tempat semula.

"tidak beli, aku meminjamnya dari teman eommaku."

"eoh, Sungmin ayo berbaring di sini." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"tinggalkan nomer rekeningmu. Aku akan mengirim uangnya secepatnya." jelas Hyeohyun mengetahui maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"kau pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, saat pertemuan terakhir kita."

Saat itu Leeteuk meminjamkan uang yang tidak sedikit ke pada Hyeohyun untuk kepentingannya. Namun, seharusnya dia mengembalikannya setahun yang lalu. Tapi Hyeohyun menghilang entah kemana.

"terserah, aku akan tinggal disini sebentar. Sini Sungmin, kita tidur. Ayolah apa yang kau lakukan?" Leeteuk menarik Sungmin agar dia naik ke kasur.

"baiklah, aku akan membayarnya sekarang."

"bagus. cepat lakukan aku akan menunggumu."

"arraseo." hyeohyun mengambil ponselnya. Dia seperti mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tasnya. Dia membuka pesannya.

"sudah sampai?" tanya Hyeohyun.

"nde. Baiklah, Sungmin ayo kita pergi. Urusan kita sudah selesai."

Uap yang keluar dari tempat pembakaran kalbi itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Leeteuk mengambil penjepit daging itu dan menurunkan semua daging itu ke piring.

"wah, sepertinya enak."

"eomma, sedang banyak uang?" tanya Sungmin, saat eommanya meletakkan piring yang berisi kalbi itu di depan Sungmin.

"uang eommakan banyak." Leeteuk kembali memasukkan kalbi ke dalam mulutnya.

"bilang saja apa yang kau inginkan."

"apapun?"

"hmmm..."

"aku ingin video game terbaru."

"baiklah."

"banyak sekali gamenya. Aku mau yang..." Sungmin berfikir sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan sumpitnya. "yang..."

"beli semuanya."

"jinjja?"

"nde. Beli semuanya. Nah ayo makan, kau belum makan kan?"

"nde."

Blip... Plip... Tring...

"menyenangkan bukan?"

"nde."

Saat ini, Leeteuk dan Sungmin sedang berada di apartemen mungilnya bermain video game yang baru saja mereka beli.

"siapa yang membelikan ini?"

"eomma-ga."

"anak siapa kamu?"

"eomma-ga."

"lebih sayang eomma atau video game?"

"video game."

"wah. Kau terlalu jujur." sindir Leeteuk.

"eomma..." panggil Sungmin, matanya masih menatap layar televisi.

"mengapa, televisinya jelek ya?"

"mwo?" Leeteuk langsung menetap sang anak dengan tatapan tak percaya. "jelek?"

"nde." Sungmin masih menetap layar Televisi.

Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju meja telfon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Ia sepertinya serius dengan pembicaraan itu. Sungmin sesekali melirik perilaku mematikan telfon dia beralih ke ponselnya menekan-nekan. Lalu tersenyum sesaat. Iapun duduk berjalan menuju arah televisi.

"eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan?" teriak Sungmin saat tahu televisinya mati. Karena di cabut oleh sang eomma.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Leeteuk ngangkat televisi yang tidak cukup besar ke dalam kamarnya.

"eomma!"

Beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah teriakan-teriakan cempereng dari sang anak, dan hanya kebisuan yang dilayangkan oleh Leeteuk.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu.

"silakan masuk." jelas Leeteuk saat mengetahui siapa yang datang "terimakasih."

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap apa yang di lihatnya kali ini. Eommanya yang sekarang menjadi senang? Bukan itu tapi apa yang di bawa oleh dua orang ajusshi. Sebuah kotak besar.

"taruh disini saja." perintah Leeteuk begitu isinya di buka. Televisi keluaran terbaru?

Sungmin hanya bisa mematung. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Leeteuk seakan mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"terimaksaih banyak." ucap Leeteuk setelah televisi itu di taruh.

Leeteuk menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya menyeksikan tingkah eommanya yang aneh ini. Tidak biasanya eommanya akan memberikan apa yang dia katakan. Biasanya eommanya akan menghiraukan kata-kata Sungmin. Apa karena eommanya sedang mempunyai banyak uang? Ah entahlah, Sungmin tak mau memikirkan perubahan sikap sang eomma.

Malam semakin larut. Sungminpun sudah berada di kamar yang bernuansa pink itu. Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya dia diam-diam membuka hendel pintu kamar Sungmin dan menutupnya kembali. Ia memeluk sebuah bantal berwarna putihnya, menuju kasur milik Sungmin. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya tidur merasakan keberadaan eommanya, ia menggeser tubuhnya. Leeteuk yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum.

"balik kesini..." bisik Leeteuk di kuping Sungmin. "ayolah, anak manis" mohonnya.

"hmmh" Sungmin membuang napasnya, dan membalikkana badannya menghadap sang eomma.

"anak manis." Leeteuk mengecup dahi Sungmin dan membelai surai rambut sang anak.

**oooOOOooo**

"ahhh..." teriakan Sungmin kini terdengar lagi di pagi hari, saat sang eomma menyisir rambut pendek Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"itu, tadi sakit."

"kau harus bisa belajar menyisir sendiri." jelas Sang eomma. "ommo... Kusut semuanya." canda Leeteuk.

"cepatlah, bisa-bisa aku terlambat sekolah."

"baiklah, tuan putri." Kini Leeteuk mengambil jepit rambut berbentuk pita tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dan mensematkannya di beberapa surai rambut sang anak.

"selesai. Kajja." Leeteuk bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu berjalan keluar pintu di ikuti sang anak.

"annyeong." sapa Nari saat membukakan pintu.

"annyeonghaseo, bibi."

"halo, Sungmin."

"apa eonni punya alat musik triangle?" tanya Leeteuk saat mencopot high heelsnya.

"sepertinya Hyun-woo punya."

"bagus, tolong carikan ya?" Leeteuk menaruh tasnya di kursi makan. Memang biasanya dia akan duduk di situ. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"hai, oppa" sapa Leeteuk saat dirinya berpapasan dengan sang kakak. Shindong.

"selalu saja kamu langsung menuju kamar mandi." Shindong berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jas.

"jangan khawatir, bibi akan mencarikannya."

"seharusnya eomma yang mencarikannya." ucap Sungmin saat dirinya sudah duduk.

"apa yang kamu inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Nari sambil menyendokkan beberapa lauk ke piring Sungmin.

"sarapan sudah siap? Ayo makan." Shindong yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kebanggananya.

"ayo."

"sudah mengerjakan PR-mu belum?" tanya Shindong kepada anak pertamanya. Hyun-woo.

"nde."

Sooji, anak kedua dari Shindong dan Nari tampak diam memakan makanan paginya. Ia belum sekolah.

"jangan lupa mengerjakan PR-mu lagi."

"nde." jawabnya sambil menyumpit kimchi.

"jangan terlalu memanjakan dia eonni." jelas Leeteuk saat dia datang. "nanti kebiasaan."

"bibi bilang ini lebih baik daripada aku tidak makan." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Leeteuk.

"eomma bahkan tidah pernah memasak untukku. "

Semua mata tertuju kepada Leeteuk.

"ck... Anak ini."

"kasih perhatian lebih untuk anakmu." Shindong menasehati.

Beginilah suasana di setiap pagi. Leeteuk dan Sungmin akan sarapan pagi dengan keluarga Shindong. Semanjak Kangin suami Leeteuk pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Leeteuk kini sedang berdiri di depan gedung kantor, seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak lama dia menoleh kan pandangannya kearah pintu lobby. Nampaklah dua orang namja.

"oppa!" pekiknya melihat sang kakak datang. Ia langsung memeluk tangan sang kakak.

"aku sedang ada di kantor."

"biarkan saja. Kajja."

"wahhh... liahat atapnya terbuka. lihat!" Pekik Leeteuk saat atap mobil terbuka dan memperlihatkan langit-lagit shoroom mobil. (bener nggak tuh tulisannya?)

"apakah oppa sudah mempunyai yang ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan tangannya di atap mobil ini.

"ommo... lihat dashbordnya seperti kulit asli."

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Shindong to the point.

"aku dengar oppa di promosikan. Sajangnim seharusnya mengendarai mobil seperti ini. ini hadiah dari ku. Jangan berkata tidak."

"mobil lamaku masih bagus."

"sudah berapa lama mobilmu?"

"sudah cukup!"

"akan ku buat eonni menandatanganinya kalau kau tidak mau. Lalu kalian berdua akan dapat menikmati kepemilikan mobil ini."

Shindong-pun keluar dari mobil yang dia coba. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar."

"terimakasih. Annyeong gyeseyo." Shindong berpamitan pada pelayan toko tersebut dan pergi keluar.

"oppa..." teriak Leeteuk mengejar Shindong. "jwesonghamnida." Leeteukpun membungkuk kepada pelayan itu dan pergi mengejar Shindong yang sudah meninggalkannya.

**oooOOOooo**

"agashi, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Heechul saat memperlihatkan gaun pengantin yang cukup bagus dengan belahan dada, model dan designnya juga bagus. Kepada dua pasangan.

"yepputa..." ucap sang gadis. "eolmayeyo?"

"4000 won." Heechul melihat perubahan air wajah sang gadis. "tapi, jika kau menginginkannya akan ku beri diskon spesial."

"ada yang lebih murah?"

"yang lebih murah? Eoh, ada di lantai dua."

Mereka bertigapun pergi kelantai dua. Heechul sibuk mengaduk-aduk lemari menemukan gaun yang pas. "terkadang, seseorang yang sangat terburu-buru tidak memiliki uang yang cukup... ah, pakai ini saja" Heechul menemukan gaun yang dia cari.

"jika kau mencucinya akan terlihat lebih bagus." Jelas Heechul.

"lebih baik cari yang baru. Kita menikah hanya sekali." Jelas sang namja sambil memeluk pinggang sang yeojanya.

"yakin?" tanya sang yeoja.

"pria yang hebat!" seru Heechul. "dia sangat romantis." Heechul kembali meletakkan gaunnya lagi ketempat semula.

"mari lihat sebelah sini saja."

"wahhh..." sang yeoja terpesona saat matanya menangkap sebuah gambar. Dia mengambil buku sketsa itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. "designnya sangat indah."

"ya, benar. Ini sangat cocok untukmu. Gaun ini tidak terlalu terbuka." Sang namja membenarkan ucapan sang yeoja.

"design ini masih baru." Ucap Heechul saat mengetahui arah pembicaraannya.

"jadi akan butuh waktu untuk membuatnya."

"kami membutuhkannya untuk musim dingin nanti. Apakah bisa selesai tepat waktu?" jelas sang namja.

"tentu saja bisa. Jika kalian memberikan uang muka, kami akan langsung melakukannya."

"kalian sangat cocok."

"mianhamnida..." Leeteuk yang beru datang, mengetahui buku sketsanya berada di tangan sang yeoja langsung mengambilnya secara sopan.

"gaun ini sudah ada pelanggan yang memesan jadi..." Leeteuk mengambil jeda. "jwesonghamnida..." Leeteuk langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung.

"permisi sebentar." pamit Heechul mengejar Leeteuk yang masuk kedalam gudang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul saat dirinya telah bersama Leeteuk.

"mereka mau bayar untuk gaun ini."

"gaun ini tidak di jual." sergah Leeteuk sambil memeluk buku sketsanya.

"kenapa kau mendesaingnnya, jika tak mau di jual? apa kau ingin menjualnya di tempat lain?"

"ini untuk ku." jawab Leeteuk seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Heechul.

"hah, kau bercanda?" Heechul tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sahabatnya ini. "kau bahkan belum bertemu pengganti suamimu. Jadi tidak mungkin kau akan menikah lagi."

"ini untuk Sungmin. Arraseo?" Leeteuk keluar dari gudang.

"sekarang kau menggunakan anakmu untuk menjualnya di toko lain?" seakan Heechul bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Leeteuk sedang memotong-motong buah melon menjadi kecil. Setelah itu menaruhnya di piring, ia meletakkannya di atas meja makan yang sudah ada penunggunya-Sungmin-.

"sayur dan buah sangat penting untuk kesehatan."Leeteuk mengambil satu potong melon dengan garpu dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"kenapa pulang lebih awal?" Sungmin mengambil garpu yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"untuk bertemu Sungmin, anak manis." lalu mencubit pipi cubby milik Sungmin.

"ya! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton besok?"

"besok, aku piknik."

"piknik?" Leeteuk mengulang ucapan Sungmin. "kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan membeli kimbab, snack, dan minuman di toko."

"seperti dulu?"

"mau bahgaimana lagi?" Sungmin kembali menggigit buah melonnya.

"arraseo, tapi..." Leetuk memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. "eomma bisa buat kimbab yang enak tahu?"

Sunyi.

"molla?"

"jinja molla?" Leeteuk seperti sudah diledek oleh Sungmin. "kau tahu. Kemarin itu eomma sedang sibuk. Sekarang eomma bisa membuatnya." Leeteuk tak mau kalah.

"sudah..." Sungmin menggantungkan kata-katanya. "beli saja. Eomma." Sungmin langsung melahap melon yang masih tersisa di garpunya.

Malam itu, Leeteuk mencoba untuk membuat Kimbab. Semua bahan-bahan sudah berada di depannya. Ia duduk di lantai. Ia meletakkan rumput laut di atas alat penggulung yang terbuat dari kayu(saya nggak tau namanya), menyendok nasi dan di tarunya di atas rumput laut, lalu meletakkan beberapa sayuran di atasnya, dan menggulungnya.

"ternyata susah." keluhnya saat hasil gulungannya berantakan.

Leeteuk mencobanya lagi dari awal.

"susah sekali." kali ini Ia mengeluh saat dia memotong kimbab yang sudah di gulungnya. Potongannya hancur berantakan.

Leeteuk mencobanya lagi sampai ia bisa menjadi kimbab yang bagus. Sesekali ia memukul pundaknya yang pegal. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencobanya, tapi berangsur-angsur membaik.

**oooOOOooo**

"Hujan." keluh Leeteuk yang tengah memandangi luar jendela. Tetasan hujan yang semakin deras.

"kerena hujan, tidak jadi piknik." timpal Sungmin yang berada di samping Leeteuk, yang juga memandangi derasnya hujan.

"bisa semalaman di rumah." ucap Leeteuk sambil memandangi beberapa kotak kimbab yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja makannya. Sungmin juga memandang dengan kasihan. Susah payah eommanya membuatnya, hingga larut malam.

"huft..." mereka kembali memandangi air hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"kajja." ucapan Leeteuk mengagetkan Sungmin. Ia bangkit berdiri meraih tangan Sungmin untuk bangkit.

"wae?"

"ganti bajumu." titah Leeteuk saat mereka berada di depan kamar Sungmin.

"mwo?"

"ayo cepat." suruh Leeteuk sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di depan kamar Sungmin.

"kita tidak bisa membuang hasil jerih payah eomma."

"tapi, kenapa kita pergi kepantai?" tanya Sungmin polos, sambil menatap sang ibu yang tengah menyetir.

"pantai tidak hujan. Eomma sudah lihat berita perkiraan cuaca." jawabnya, matanya tak lepas dari pandangan jalan raya yang masih di guyur hujan.

"lalu, aku harus bilang apa ke seongsaenim?"

"bilang saja nenekmu ulangtahun yang ke 60. Jangan khawatir."

"aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau nenek sudah meninggal."

"kalau begitu, nenek dari ayah."

"aku sudah bilang kalau kedua nenekku sudah meninggal."

"aish, baiklah. Biar ibu yang bilang ke gurumu." Begitu ke simpulan Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya bisa mengagguk dan kini menatap ke arah jalan raya.

Leeteuk kini menyalakan sebuah radio.

_~ ulin, su nyeon jeon-e cheoeum manna_  
_ cheos nun-e salang-e ppajyeobeolyeossgo_  
_ Baby, naega eodil gadeun machi_  
_ geulimjacheoleom nae gyeot-e seo issgo_

_salanghandaneun ge ttaelon_  
_ jeungmyeonghal ge neomu neomu manh-a_  
_ apeul ttaeedo naega muneojil ttaedo_  
_ geunyeoman-i naege nam-a issneungeol ~_

"wah, ini lagu favorit eomma."

"lagu ini?"

"hmmm... Ayahmu sering manyanyikan lagu ini, suaranya lebih indah dari pada penyanyi aslinya." cerita Leeteuk, mengenang masa lalunya.

"jinjja?"

"sebenarnya appa menyanyikannya sewaktu melamar ibu. Romantiskan?"

"nde. Appa sangat romantis."

"sttt... Biar eomma mendengarkannya dulu."

"kan eomma yang berbicara terus."

_~ neolang na dul-i_  
_ joh-eun geosman gat-i bogo gat-i meoggo gat-i jeulgyeo deudgo ulgo usgo aleumdabgiman haessdeon naldeul_  
_ naega muneojiji anhge mid-eojugo gyeot-eul jikyeojwoseo gomabda jeongmal gomawo_

_Baby baby baby baby baby_  
_ uli jeoldae heeojiji malja_  
_ Oh my lady lady lady lady lady_  
_ naega jeongmal neoleul salanghanda_  
_ Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty_  
_ ojig neoya naleul seontaeghan geon_  
_ naui nunmulkkajido, jag-eun misokkajido.._  
_ ani? neolobuteo oneungeoya_

_neul gomapgo, saranghanda… ~_

"wah... Itu lautnya!" pekik mereka berdua saat melihat hamparan laut biru dengan coklatnya pasir yang terbentang luas.

"benarkan disini tidak hujan?"

Mereka menikmati hamparan pantai. Berlarian mengejar ombak. Sungmin menikmatinya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang beseri. Rambut hitamnya berkibar terkena angin pantai. Setelah puas bermain-berkejar-kejaran-dengan ombak. Mereka menggelar tikar untuk menyantap makanan yang mereka bawa.

"ini, eomma bikin khusus untukmu." jelas Leeteuk sambil menyuapi Sungmin dengan kimbab buatan eommanya.

"masshitta."

"geure?" Sungmin mengangguk.

Setelah mereka bersantap ria. Sungmin berlari kearah pantai lagi. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum gembira melihat anak satu-satunya gembira. Sungmin kini berjongkok menghadap ombak. Tangan kecilnya sepertinya menulis sesuatu di pasir pantai.

"ya! Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Leeteuk saat berjalan kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari eommanya mendekat, dia buru-buru mnghapusnya dengan mengacak-acak pasir.

"anniyo."

"sudah selesai." ucap Leeteuk saat mematikan shower. ya, mereka sedang berada di bathap berdua. Mandi bersama.

"bilas yang bersih. Rambutku masih ada sabunnya."

"eodi? eomma tak lihat."

"bilas lagi."

"geure, tutup matamu."

Sungmin menutup matanya. "hana, dul..."

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin saat tak ada pergerakan dari eommanya, ia masih setia menunggu dengan menutup matanya.

Chu.

"apa itu?" tanya Sungmin saat ia rasa eommanya mempermainkannya dengan menciumnya bibirnya.

"ini salahmu." Leeteuk mencubit pipi cubby Sungmin dengan gemas. "kamu manis sekali." tambah Leeteuk.

"tidak lucu." Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya, yang membuat dirinya semakin imut.

"ayo ketawa..." Leeteuk menggelitik badan Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin tertawa.

"sudah... Hahaha..."

"hahaha..." Dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

"kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk." tanya Nari sambil sibuk menyiapkan makanan, untuk sembayang-menghormati kematian nenek-.

"kapan dia tidak sibuk?" jawab Kibum sambil membalik makanan yang sedang di goreng.

"tapi, aku bangga padanya." Nari beralih mengambil piring. "aku dan kamu belum tentu sanggup seperti dia."

"dia selalu membuat kita khawatir."

Shindong sibuk memindahkan meja dan kursi.

"dulu dia bersikukuh untuk menikah dengan pria yang kita benci..." Kibum mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya. "mungkin itu penyebab nenek meninggal."

"jangan berprasangka buruk!"

"aku kasihan padanya, itu saja. jangan selalu membela dia."

"sepertinya Leeteuk akan terlambat, kita mulai tanpa dia." ucap Leeteuk menghampiri Nari dan Kibum di dapur.

"ayo kita siap-siap."

"di taruh dimana ini?" tanya Kibum saat masakannya sudah matang.

"akan ku ambilkan piringnya."

"gomawo, Kibum." ucap Shindong.

"makanlah yang banyak" ucap Nari kepada anak-anak.

"mashita..."

Ting tong... Ting tong...

"mungkin itu dia."

"ya, kelihatannya." Nari bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri pintu.

"makan mienya itu makanan kesukaan nenek." kata Shindong kepada Hendry-anak Kibum-.

"mau makanan yang lain?" tanya Kibum.

"ayo masuk." Nari mempersilakan Leeteuk masuk.

"mianhae" ucap Leeteuk

"Sungmin tidur?" tanya Shindong sambil mengambil Sungmin yang berada di gendongan Leeteuk.

"hati-hati..."ucap Leeteuk saat Shindong menaruhnya di sofa.

"Tadi terjebak macet. Salahkan dinas perhubungan jangan aku" ucap Leeteuk saat dia bergabung di meja makan.

"kenapa tidak beritahu dari tadi?" tanya Kibum.

"aku kira macetnya tidak lama"

"belum makan kan?" tanya Nari saat dia kembali dan membawa dua mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan soup.

"nde."

"kamu harusnya datang lebih awal, kakak ipar kecapean." sindir Kibum.

"untuk itulah kenapa kau harus datang."

"kenapa harus aku?"

"sudahlah, makanlah." Nari menghentikan pertengkaran antara Kibum dan Leeteuk.

-Leeteuk POV-

Kami duduk melingkar. Seperti biasa Shindong oppa yang memimpin doa, untuk mengenang dan menghormati arwah nenek.

"terimakasih Tuhan sudah menyatukan kami kembali, untuk mengenang nenek kami" Shindong oppa telah memulai berdoa. Kami menutup mata untuk menghayati apa yang di katakan oleh Shindong oppa.

Perutku terasa sakit. Oh tidak jangan kali ini. Aku memegang perutku yang terasa seperti di pelintir. Rasanya sakit sekali. Keringat telah membasahi dahiku.

"kami kira kami masih seperti dulu ketika... Nenek masih hidup." aku masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup kata-kata Shindong oppa. Aku buka mataku untuk melihat mereka. Namun, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Samar. Wajah mereka tak terlihat dengan jelas dimataku. Aku terus memegang perutku yang terasa semakin sakit.

"aku menyesal kami tidak dapat berbagi kasih dengan lebih baik."

Pandangan mataku perlahan-lahan meredup. Tubuhku lamas seolah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badanku.

Brukkk...

Samar-samar aku melihat eonni menghampiriku dengan tatapan panik. Aku mencoba tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit yang ku rasa.

Kemudian semua tersa gelap.

-Leeteuk POV end-

Perlahan kelopak mata Leeteuk terbuka. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya.

"_dimana ini?" _tanyanya dalam hati, sambil bangkit untuk duduk. Dia tersenyum melihat Shindong oppa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang resepsionis dengan istrinya. Nari.

"datang lagi besok dan bicarakan dengan dokter."

Shindong dan Nari langsung memandangi Leeteuk yang masih dengan keadaan lemas di atas kasur rumah sakut, sedang tersenyum dengan sedikit memaksakan.

Sunyi.

Hanya ada suara gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal. Jalanan Kota Seoul dimalam hari memang agak senggang. Di dalam mobil yang di tumpangi Shindong, Nari dan Leeteuk pun sunyi tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sejak mereka pulang dari rumah sakit. Shindong fokus dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Nari hanya memandangi depan jalan raya, dia juga tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Leeteuk hanya dapat memandangi gedung-gedung kota Seoul yang masih berlampukan cahaya warna-warni.

"mianhae, oppa."Leeteuk memulai pembicaraannya. Setitik air bening jatuh di pipi Leeteuk.

Shindong tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya dapat menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

"aku selalu merepotkan." kini air mata telah membanjiri pipi. "Sungmin, mollayo."

Shindong menepikan mobilnya. Dia langsung keluar dari mobil, dan berangsur merosot dari senderannya di pintu mobil.

"hiks..." Shindong tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang akan turun. ya, dia menangis. Bukan karena malu jika ia memamerkan air matanya di hadapan Nari dan Leeteuk. Dia amat menyesal. Menyesal tak bisa menjaga adiknya.

**oooOOOooo**

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasa ada seorang namja sedang membagikan sebuah brosur kepada murid-murid di sekolah tersebut, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"hai, manis mau belajar taekyeon?" sapa seorang namja sambil memberikan brosur pada salah satu murid sekolah tersebut.

"bilang sama ibumu ya." jelasnya lagi. Namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae.

"selamat pagi." Donghae membungkukkan badan pada seorang guru yang baru melintasinya.

"masuk kelas taekyeonku ya."

"ajak kakakmu juga."

"punya saudarakan? Ajak juga ya." ya seperti itulah cara mempromosikan kelas taekyeonnya kepada anak-anak kecil.

"hai, manis..." ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja kecil yang dia kenal.

"seharusnya sekalian bawa permen." Sungmin yeoja kecil itu.

"kamu? Sekolah disini?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah berseri, seakan mendapatkan pencerahan.

"bagus, ini..." Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar brosur yang ada di tangannya kepada Sungmin. "untuk teman-temanmu." Jelasnya.

"seharusnya bagiakan sewaktu pulang sekolah." Bukannya menerimanya Sungmin malah menasehatinya. Lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"semoga harimu menyenangkan" Sungmin langsung berjalan memasuki area sekolahnya meninggalkan Donghae.

"permen? Pulang sekolah?" Donghae langsung berlari meninggalakan sekolah itu dengan wajah gembiranya.

Sungmin diam-diam tersenyum senang.

Seperti biasa saat jam istrihat murid-murid akan dibagikan makanan yang telah di sedikan olah pihak sekolah untuk mereka makan. Sungmin memegang baki berisi makanan lengkap dengan susu. Ia berjalan kearah kursinya. Seperti kebiasaan yang sudah-sudah, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk makan sendiri dibandingkan bergabung dengan teman-taman lain.

"kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas ballet?" tanya Sooyoung kepada dua sahabatnya.

"bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan kita?" timpal Taeyeon.

Sunkyu-pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri orang yang sedang di bicarakannya.

"kenapa tidak masuk kelas ballet?" tanya Sunkyu kepada Sungmin saat dia berhadapan dengan. "bagaimana dengan pertunjukan kita? Apa kau takut dengan ku?"

"aku tidak menyukai ballet" jawab asal Sungmin.

"hmmm... aku tahu ?" Sunkyu terlihat meremehkan. Ia tersenyum licik dan bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil kotak susu yang berada di atas meja Sungmin, dan meminumnya.

"ah, mianhae. Aku sangat suka susu rasa strawberry." Sunkyu menaruh kotak tersebut ditempat semula. "tapi aku bagi setengah untuk mu. Minumlah." Sunkyu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin menuju mejanya dengan teman-temannya.

"kamu terlalu baik padanya." Jelas Sooyoong saat Sunkyu telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursinya sendiri.

"tidak, dia sudah takut."

"kelihatannya tidak." Taeyoon menyangkal kalimat mereka berdua. "lihatlah, dia datang."

Sungmin kini berada di antara tiga sekawan dengan membawa kotak susu yang Sunkyu minum. Ia menuangkan sisa susu tersebut ke makanan Sunkyu hingga susu itu habis.

"ihhh..."

"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sunkyu.

"bukankah katamu, kamu suka susu ini?" Sungmin mencoba mengulang kalimat yang tadi ia dengar. "sekarang habiskan."

"Ya!" Sunkyu memukul meja.

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menatapnya tajam.

Seperti biasa Leeteuk sedang membuat desain baju. Tapi kali ini dia sedang mensematkan jarum pentul untuk merapikan bagian-bagian yang kurang bagus, untuk menjahitnya.

"eonni." Panggil Leeteuk.

"kau mengagetkanku." Heechul yang sedang sibuk memandangi jalanan kota Seoul melalui kca bening yang menghisai toko ini, sambil memegang gelas. Harus menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

"setelah ini, aku ingin ambil cuti."

"kamu Cuma ingin dikasihani kan?"

"akir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"aku harus minum soju. Baru bisa tidur"

"aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"aku juga. Kepalaku selalu sakit!" Heechul menengguk kopi yang berada di gelasnya. "jika mau pulang, katakan saja."

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Terlihat dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Heechul yang telah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Heechul kembali ke pekerjaan awal, memandangi jalanan kota Seoul.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"yeoboseo? Oh, seongsaenim."

"dulu pada saat jam makan siang tidak pernah ada masalah... kecuali hari ini" Kim songsaenim memuai pembicaraannya. Mengenai kajadian tadi siang.

"maafkan saya."

"anniyeo. Ini bukan hanya kesalahan Sungmin. Sunkyu seharusnya bisa menjadi teman baik Sungmin."

"Sunkyu pernah di permalukan Sungmin dulu."

_-flashback-_

_Setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga. Semua murid kelas 1-2 masuk kedalam kelas untuk sekedar beristirahat ataupun berganti baju. Sungmin langsung menuju ke mejanya dan mengambil botol air minumnya di dalam tas berwarna pinknya. Ia membuka tutup botol itu, tapi kerena terlalu keras tempat pensilnya terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai._

_Sungmin engurungkan niatnya untuk memeinumnya, dan langsung memungut barang-barangnya yang terjatuh._

"_ah, aku haus." Sunkyu datang dan ia langsung meminum minuman yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin._

"_kenapa meminum minumanku?" ucap Sungmin saat mengetahui minumannya di minum oleh Sunkyu. Ia langsung merampas botol air minumnya dari Sunkyu dengan paksa. _

"_dasar pengemis." Bentak Sungmin. _

_Dan itu membuat seisi kelas menertawai Sunkyu._

_-flashback end-_

"sejak saat itu Sungmin dan Sunkyu tidak pernah terlihat bersama." Jelas Kim songsaenim mengakhiri ceritanya.

"apakah Sungmin punya teman lain?" tanya Leeteuk untuk memastikan.

Kim songsaenim bingung untuk mengatakannya. Leeteuk tahu dengan jawaban seongsaenim, itu membuat Leeteuk bersedih.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang menari dengan sangat anggung iringan musik menambah kanggunannya. Putar kiri, purat kanan , sesekali melimpat.

"ahh..." Donghae terlihat sedang memperhatikan tarian Eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum dan kembali ke ruang kelasnnya dengan mengikuti beberapa tarian yang dia lihat.

"kalian! Kenapa malah seperti ini?" omel Donghae saat ia masuk kedalam kelasnya, melihat kedua muridnya sedang bermain dengan benda yang seharusnya dipakai untuk latihan. Kedua anak murid itu langsung melempar benda itu dan langsung berlatih di sudut semestinya.

"ayo kembali berlatih!" perintah Donghae saat akan melepas sepatunya. Donghae yang menyadari ruang kerjanya di huni seseorang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya.

"kapan kau masuk" tanya Donghae kepada yeoja yang ia ketahui beberapa hari ini.

"permen..." Sungmin yang sedang menempeli permen di brosur. "siapa suruh kau melakukan ini?" tanya Donghae yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"apa yang terjadi jika seongsangnim memanggil eomma ke sekolah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan, Sungmin malah memberikan pertanyaan.

"seongsangnim?" ulang Donghae, ia duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"tamat sudah." canda Donghae. "pastikan kamu sudah menyembunyika parabotan, eomma-mu bisa marah-marah sambil melempar."

"belum waktunya pulangkan?" tanya Donghae saat Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tasnya.

"aku harus menyembunyikan perabotan."

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menutupnya juga sangat pelan. Ia berjalan juga sangat pelan takut ketahuan sang eomma.

Hukkk... Eohukkk...

Hukkk... Eohukkk...

Terdengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi yang di perkirakan pasti sang eomma. Sungmin berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"eomma..." panggil Sungmin memastikan.

Kruuusss...

Suara keran mengakhiri suara aneh tersebut. Cklek.

"kau pulang cepat?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk.

"eomma kenapa?"

"eomma terlalu banyak makan." Bohong Leeteuk.

"eomma... apa eomma marah?"tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Leeteuk yang sedang mencuci piring, mematikan air kerannya."anni."

Sungmin membuang napasnya lega. Ia kembali pada kegiatannya. Mengerjakan PR. Dan Leeteuk kembali menyelesaikan cuciannya yang hampir selesai.

"Sungmin..." panggil Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di meja makan.

"hmmm" Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya..

"kepana tidak pernah makan bersama teman-teman?" tanya Leeteuk saat dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"bukankah sangat asik, jika bisa berbagi makanan dan mengobrol bareng teman-teman?"

"jorok."

"kenapa jorok?" tanyanya bingung.

"bukankah kau ingin berciuman ketika kau dewasa? bagaimana kau bisa berciuman kalau begitu?"

"aku ingin hidup sendiri."

Leeteuk tersentak kaget dengan jawaban Sungmin."apa maksudmu?"

"ketika kau dewasa, kau akan berpacaran dan menikah."

"kau akan berbagi makanan juga kepadanya, eomma tidak bisa menemanimu terus sampai kau dewasa."

"aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan ibu."

"apa kau tau rasanya hidup sendirian?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menahan air matanya yang akan segera keluar.

"tentu saja." jawab Sungmin tegas. Kini ia menatap mata sang eomma.

"aku mengerjakan PR sendiri, makan sendiri, menunggu eomma sendiri, dan tidur sendiri. Aku bisa hidup sendiri."

"itu... karna eomma sangat sibuk."

"kalau begitu teruslah sibuk. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

Leeteuk kembali mengatur napasnya."bagaimana tidak khawatir? Jika terjadi sesua..."

"biar bibi yang mengurusku. Bibi lebih perhatian daripada ibu."

"mwo?"

"kenapa tidak sekalian marahi aku, kerena aku bertengkar dengan teman sekelasku?"

"kalau begitu pergi dan tinggal dengan bibimu!" bentak Leeteuk dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"hiks..." Leeteuk menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Ia memegang mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah untuk meredamkan tangisnya atau dia sedang mencerna kata-kata yang baru dia katakan.

"hisk... aku harus..." ucapnya di sela isakannya. "... selalu menemaninya."

Leeteuk menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

cleck.

"mianhae, eomma." kata Sungmin saat eommanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"aku ingin selelu dekat dengan ibu sampai dewasa." jelas Sungmin.

Leeteuk terdiam. Menatap punggung sang anak dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri sang anak yang masih fokus dengan PR-nya.

Leeteuk maraih bahu Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapnya, lalu memeluknya. Memeluk sangat erat. Sungmin pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan sang eomma.

Hening. Sangat hening.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Bukan hanya satu-dua tetes air mata yang keluar, tetapi wajahnya kini benar-benar di penuhi air mata. Bahkan baju Sungmin sudah membentuk tetesan-tetesan.

**oooOOOooo**

TBC

Annyeong... *lambai-lambai.

Aku senang sekali bila kalian sampai membaca di chapter dua ini. Masih banyak sekali ilmu yang harus ku pelajari dalam dunia tulis menulis ini. Jujur aku mulai tertarik untuk mempublish lebih banyak.

Big Thanks pada kalian readers yang telah mereview.

Review... please. (^/\^)

Karena itu dapat membantu saya agar tulisan selanjutnya lebih baik.

Gomawo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama 'Wedding Dress' screenplay by You Young-ah. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

* * *

**Wedding Dress**

Main cast : Lee Sungmin dan Leeteuk

Anothe cast : Kalian akan menemukannya, setelah membaca

Genre : Family, humor (little), and sad

\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

**oooOOOooo**

"eomma... apa eomma marah?"tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Leeteuk yang sedang mencuci piring, mematikan air kerannya."anni."

Sungmin membuang napasnya lega. Ia kembali pada kegiatannya. Mengerjakan PR. Dan Leeteuk kembali menyelesaikan cuciannya yang hampir selesai.

"Sungmin..." panggil Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di meja makan.

"hmmm" Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya..

"kepana tidak pernah makan bersama teman-teman?" tanya Leeteuk saat dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"bukankah sangat asik, jika bisa berbagi makanan dan mengobrol bareng teman-teman?"

"jorok."

"kenapa jorok?" tanyanya bingung.

"bukankah kau ingin berciuman ketika kau dewasa? bagaimana kau bisa berciuman kalau begitu?"

"aku ingin hidup sendiri."

Leeteuk tersentak kaget dengan jawaban Sungmin."apa maksudmu?"

"ketika kau dewasa, kau akan berpacaran dan menikah."

"kau akan berbagi makanan juga kepadanya, eomma tidak bisa menemanimu terus sampai kau dewasa."

"aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan ibu."

"apa kau tau rasanya hidup sendirian?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menahan air matanya yang akan segera keluar.

"tentu saja." jawab Sungmin tegas. Kini ia menatap mata sang eomma.

"aku mengerjakan PR sendiri, makan sendiri, menunggu eomma sendiri, dan tidur sendiri. Aku bisa hidup sendiri."

"itu... karna eomma sangat sibuk."

"kalau begitu teruslah sibuk. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

Leeteuk kembali mengatur napasnya."bagaimana tidak khawatir? Jika terjadi sesua..."

"biar bibi yang mengurusku. Bibi lebih perhatian daripada ibu."

"mwo?"

"kenapa tidak sekalian marahi aku, kerena aku bertengkar dengan teman sekelasku?"

"kalau begitu pergi dan tinggal dengan bibimu!" bentak Leeteuk dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"hiks..." Leeteuk menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Ia memegang mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah untuk meredamkan tangisnya atau dia sedang mencerna kata-kata yang baru dia katakan.

"hisk... aku harus..." ucapnya di sela isakannya. "... selalu menemaninya."

Leeteuk menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

cleck.

"mianhae, eomma." kata Sungmin saat eommanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"aku ingin selelu dekat dengan ibu sampai dewasa." jelas Sungmin.

Leeteuk terdiam. Menatap punggung sang anak dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri sang anak yang masih fokus dengan PR-nya.

Leeteuk maraih bahu Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapnya, lalu memeluknya. Memeluk sangat erat. Sungmin pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan sang eomma.

Hening. Sangat hening.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Bukan hanya satu-dua tetes air mata yang keluar, tetapi wajahnya kini benar-benar di penuhi air mata. Bahkan baju Sungmin sudah membentuk tetesan-tetesan.

**oooOOOooo**

Sret...

Leeteuk mensematkan mahkota kecil di antara penutup muka(author nggak tau namanya) dan rambut. Ia memrapikan letak gaun yang dipakai sang pengantin wanita.

"yepputa." sanjung Leeteuk. Ia langsung berjalan kearah Heechul.

"apa ini yang terakhir?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Heechul, yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang fotografer.

"nde." jawab Heechul.

Leeteukpun merapikan beberapa gaun dan aksesoris yang sempat di pakai tadi, kedalam tas.

"dia duda." bisik Heechul mendekati Leeteuk.

"dia mempunyai studio besar, dia tinggi, dan tampan kan?" mereka berdua memandangi sang fotografer.

"lihatlah, dia juga manis."

"tidak tertarik."

"ya! Aku menceritakannya untukmu."

"Janda dan duda. Sempurna." Leeteuk menyerahkan tas yang sudah tertata rapih kepada Heechul.

"boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk. "aku ada kencan." Leeteuk memamerkan dua tiket dari dalam sakunya, dan pergi keluar meninggalkan Heechul.

"ya! Aku bos mu."

"Sungmin nan, odiega?" tanya Leeteuk pada salah satu murid yang belajar Bellet.

"Sungmin tidak disini. Dia tidak pernah masuk."

"tidak pernah masuk?" ulang Leeteuk.

"baiklah." Leeteuk pun keluar dari ruangan ballet. Ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Setelah memencet beberapa nomor, dia menaruhnya di telinga kananya."ya! Sungmin-ya neo eodiga?" tanya Leeteuk.

Seorang yeoja kecil keluar dari kelas Taekyeon sambil menempelkan ponsel pinknya di telinga kanannya.

"ya, eomma. Aku sedang berada di kelas ballet." bohong yeoja itu. Sungmin.

"ya! Sungmin." bentak Leeteuk.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. "Eomma..." pekiknya.

"kau berbohong?"

Sungmin yang tetangkap basah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Diruangan Taekyeon. Donghae yang telah senggang-lebih tepatnya tidak ada murid- sedang mencoba menari ballet yang dia lihat dari Eunhyuk sang Guru ballet.

Ke kanan, kekiri, tak lupa tangannya juga Ia gerakkan seakan benar-benar penari Ballet. Ia mencoba memutar sambil melompat.

Bruk...

Donghae terjatuh, ia melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri sejengkal dari hadapan mukanya. Ia mencoba menoleh ke atas untuk memastikan orang tersebut.

"meski hidup sekarang sulit jangan memanfaatkan anak kecil." ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"nde?"

"jadi, seperti ini cara memasukkan murid?"

"anniyo, bukan seperti itu."

"aku tak pernah memaksa. Aku berusaha keras untuk mendirikan tempat ini. Bahkan aku sekarang belum makan." jelas Donghae.

"maaf saja, tetapi sebagai orang dewasa seharusnya kau mengajarkan hal yang baik kepada anak-anak."

"bukan begitu..." Donghae sudah kehabisan kata-kata. "katakan sesuatu, emmamu pasti salah paham." Donghae meminta penjelasan kepada Sungmin.

"eh? mengakulah."

"aish..."

Leeteuk sedang mencopot poster-poster dan gambar-gambar penari ballet, yang berada di salah satu dinding kamar Sungmin tepatnya di depan meja belajar.

"aku kan masuk kelas ballet." ucap Sungmin pelan sambil memandang poster yang di copot Leeteuk.

"anni... tidak perlu mamaksakan." tangan Leeteuk masih mencopot gambar-gambar.

"bukannya dulu kamu suka ballet?"

"dangsineun, Sunkyu di situ"

"Sunkyu? yang pernah bertengkar denganmu?" tanya Leeteuk saat dia menyadari nama tersebut.

"kau takut?"

"anni, aku Cuma tidak mau masuk kelas ballet."

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya, dan beralih duduk di pinggir ranjang mendekati Sungmin.

"akan ada hal sulit dalam hidupmu. Kamu tidak akan selalu bisa lari dari hal itu."

"bagaimana kalau... undang Sunkyu dan teman-temanmu di hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menangkup wajah Sungmin, agar menoleh kepadanya.

"aku tidak pernah mangajak mereka." jelas Sungmin sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"coba dulu, eomma sudah membuat undangannya."

"huft."

Pada jam istirahat, Sungmin membuka laci mejanya. Dia melihat sekilas kartu undangan yang di buat olah eommanya. Yeppo. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan kartu undangan kepada teman-temannya, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Sunkyu datang bersama kedua temannya. Ia sembunyikan kartu undangannya di dalam laci mejanya.

Ruang tamu sudah di sulap oleh sang eomma. Ballon, dan pita sudah terpantri di sudut-sudut ruangan, menambah kesan meriah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.45.

"huft..." Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya di sofa. Ia berjalan menuju kamar anaknya.

"belajar sebelum pesta ulang tahunmu?" tanya Leeteuk saat ia membuka pintu.

"aku tidak belajar, Cuma mengerjakan PR."

"mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Leeteuk, sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"apa mereka telat?"

"tidak datang."

"Tidak datang?" ulang Leeteuk.

"SUngmin-ya, apa yang kamu lakukan?"Leeteuk berdiri menghampiri Sungmin" Ayo rayakan ulang tahunmu." Leeteuk menutup buku PR dan meletakkan pensil yang di pegang Sungmin.

"siapa yang mengerjakan PR di saat ulang tahunnya?" Mereka menuju Ruang tamu.

"pakai ini." Leeteuk memakaikan topi ulang tahun dengan warna kesukaan Sungmin.

Merekapun duduk di sofa yang didepannya telah tertata rapi banyak makanan. Leeteuk menyalakan lilin yang berada di atas kue besar dengan korek api.

"ayo, berdoa. Lalu tiup lilinnya."

Sungmin menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu...

Fuuuhhh...

"saengil chukhahamnida." Leeteuk mencolek cream dengan jari telunjuknya dan memeperkannya ke hidung mungil Sungmin.

"ahhh..." pekik Sungmin.

"hahaha..."

Sungmin tak tinggal diam ia membalasnya.

"eoh..."

"hahaha..." merekapun tertawa bersama.

~ Ijen byeonchi malgo hamkke wooseobwayo  
Yeogi inneun modoo hangsang haengbokhagi  
Sarang haengbok jigeumbooteo sarang haengbok yeongweontorok  
Sarang haengbok neowa naega sarang haengbok hamkke hagi  
Yeongweonhi HAPPY TOGETHER ~

Leeteuk memperhatikan Sungmin bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"ingin apa lagi?" tanya Leeteuk saat Sungmin menyelesaikan lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

"bagaimana kalau naik sepeda?"

"aku belum bisa."

"tapi eomma sudah belikan sepeda."

"kapan eomma membelinya?"

"tak perlu kau tau. Kajja." Leeteuk meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar rumah.

"tada..." Leeteuk menarik sebuah kain yang menutupi sepeda berwarna pink.

"kau tak mau menaikinya? kajja kita ketaman."

"kekanan, kekanan, seimbangkan!" perintah Leeteuk sambil mengikuti kayuhan Sungmin yang belajar menaiki sepeda.

"kekanan, kanan, kanan, ayo seimbangkan!"

"eomma bilang kenan."

"Jangan miring kekiri terus, kau harus menyeimbangkan sendiri."

"aku tidak bisa."

"jangan lihat kebelakang, gendut!"

"aku capek." Sungmin menghentikan sepedanya dan turun dari sepeda.

"wae?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengatur napasnya.

"sepedanya terlalu besar."

"itu agar bisa di pakai sampai tahun depan."

"kenapa tidak belajar naik sepeda tahun depan saja?"

Leeteuk tersentak, ia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat mengambil napas, agar ia tak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ini ulang tahunku dan eomma bilang aku gendut."

"mianhae, eomma tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

"Sungmin-ya" Leeteuk jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"eomma akan pegang dari belakang. Jangan khawatir pandang kedepan saja."

"lihat lampu itu?" Leeteuk menunjuk lampu taman yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"ayo kesana." Bujuk Leeteuk.

Mata Sungmin tertuju pada lampu taman yang di tunjuk eommanya. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ayo naik." Sungmin menaiki sepedanya, sambil di bantu oleh Leeteuk.

Sungmin mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"bagus, ayo. Kau sudah lancar."

"eomma masih dibelakangkan?"

Sungmin melajukan sepedanya dengan benar, tidak seperti beberapa menit tadi yang masih meliku-liku.

"ya, kau sudah lancar."

Leeteuk sudah tak sanggup mengikuti kayuhan Sungmin. Ia melepas peganggannya di bangku boncengan sepeda Sungmin, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terduduk.

Wajah Sungmin berseri mengetahui ia sudah lancar mengendarai sepeda. Ia berhenti tepat di samping lampu taman.

"eomma, sekarang aku sudah bis..." ucapan Sungmin terputus saat ia mendapati Leeteuk berada jauh di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Leeteuk langsung mengambil obat-obatnya. Dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Sungmin hanya dapat mengintip dari dalam kamarnya.

**oooOOOooo**

"jangan di sepelekan." ucap sang dokter menegur Leeteuk.

"nde?"

"jangan hanya bilang 'nde' ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan."

"tapi aku sudah minum obat tepat waktu." elak Leeteuk.

"obat tidak bisa menyembuhkan, itu hanya menghilangkan rasa sakit. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa cepat penyakit itu menyebar."

"mari kita periksa hari ini."

"dok." panggil Leeteuk ragu. " aku janji jika sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku akan memeriksanya."

"bibi, aku pulang dulu" Jelas Sungmin menuruni anak tangga.

"geure." jawab Nari yang sedang mengelap meja makan.

"bibi?" panggil Sungmin.

"nde?"

"bisa mengantarkanku pulang?"

"ah, arraseo." Nari melepas apron putihnya, dan menaruhnya di tempat semestinya.

Tak lama Nari menghampiri Sungmin yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kajja." Nari memberi tangannya untuk dapat di genggam Sungmin.

"bibi."

"hmmm..."

"eomma minum banyak obat. Banyak sekali..." Sungmin memulai pembicarannya, mengeni apa yang ia lihat semalam.

"apa... Eomma sakit?" tanya Sungmin.

"separah itukah?"

"ya..." jawab Nari ragu.

"eomma sakit apa?"

"Sungmin-ya" Nari menghentikan langkahnya. "eommamu memang sedang sakit" Ia mulai berjongkok menghadap Sungmin untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"tapi, sebentar lagi eommamu akan ke RS dan eommamu akan cepat sembuh."

"bohong!" elak Sungmin. "itu semua bohong." Sungmin sudah mulai terisak.

"kenapa bicara begitu?"

"aku sudah tahu." air mata sungmin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "RS besar, obatnya banyak dan ibu tetap bertahan meminumnya."

"Hei, Itu semua..."

"apa ibu akan meninggal?"

"..."

"jangan bohong padaku. Aku benci bibi berbohong."

"Sungmin-ya, eommamu..."

"kapan?"

"bibi tidak tahu pasti." Nari menghapus air mata Sungmin yang telah mengalir dipipinya.

"eommamu orang yang kuat."

"jangan bilang eomma jika aku sudah mengetahuinya..." jelas Sungmin.

"Eomma sudah cukup menderita."

Seulas senyum tergambar di bibir Nari.

**oooOOOooo**

Hukkk... Eohukkk...

Hukkk... Eohukkk...

Pagi itu, saat Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Terdengar Suara batuk sang eomma dari dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja rias. Dia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya sendiri.

"eomma, aku berangkat."

Hukkk... Eohukkk...

"ya, eomma tidak bisa..."

"arraseo, jangan makan terlalu banyak eomma." Sungmin mengapitkan jepitan berwarna ungu di beberapa helaian rambutnya.

"rambutmu sudah disisir?"

"aku sudah bisa sendiri. Aku berangkat eomma."

Sungmin menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia berjalan sambil memegang utasan tali tasnya. Air matanya kini mengalir dipipi putihnya, semakin lama semakin deras.

"eomma... Hiks..."

**oooOOOooo**

TBC

Annyeong... *lambai-lambai.

Mainhamnida, karena lama untuk publis. Soalnya ada banyak tugas yang harus di selesaikan, selain itu juga ada ujian. Jeongmal mianhamnida.

Big Thanks pada kalian readers yang telah mereview, dan masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

Untuk yang minta ada Kyuhyun... Ditunggu aja ya?

Review... please. (^/\^)

Karena itu dapat membantu saya agar tulisan selanjutnya lebih baik.

Gomawo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama 'Wedding Dress' screenplay by You Young-ah. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

**Wedding Dress**

Main cast : Lee Sungmin dan Leeteuk

Anothe cast : Kalian akan menemukannya, setelah membaca

Genre : Family, humor (little), and sad

\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

**oooOOOooo**

Sungmin sedang belajar musik. Namun, ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi, ia melihat buku musiknya.

'kemungkinan hujan 80%'

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela kelas. Langit mendung, disusul hujan ritik-rintik dan semakin lama semakin besar.

Kriiinggg...

"geure, kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini." Kim seongsangnim mengakhiri pelajaran.

"jangan lupa belajar. Sampai jumpa besok."

Semua anak membereskan buku-bukunya dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Sungmin membereskan bukunya dan menoleh sebentar kearah jendela. Air hujan masih mengucur dari langit. Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Sampailah ia di pelataran sekolah. Satu persatu anak-anak membuka payungnya dan pergi meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Sungmin kini memandangi guyuran hujan.

"huft..." Sungmin bersiap untuk melangkah dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Zruuupp...

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"eomma." pekik Sungmin.

"terkejut? sudah eomma bilang harus bawa payung."

Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"kajja."

Merekapun berjalan beriringan, di tengah guyuran hujan. Dengan payung berwarna Kuning yang melindungi mereka.

Sret... Sret...

Leeteuk tampak fokus dengan rancangan bajunya yang hampir selesai. Dengan telaten ia mensematkan jarum pentul pada lekukan-lekukan baju. Sungmin menaruh kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya, sambil memperhatikan sang eomma.

"sudah mengantuk?" tanya Leeteuk yang menangkap basah mata Sungmin yang mengantuk.

"sebentar lagi selesai. sudah, tidur saja."

"aku belum mengantuk." Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "kalau ada eomma, aku tidak ingin tidur."

"wae?"

"kalau aku memejamkan mataku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah eomma."

Leeteuk beralih menghentikan kegiatanya, untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Ia duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"eomma." Panggil Sungmin. "eomma, kenapa tidak memakai gaun pengantin sewaktu menikah dulu?"

"dulu appa belum banyak uang. tapi appa mencarikan baju pengantin yang bagus."

"geurom... eomma sekarang menjadi desainer gaun pengantin?"

"mungkin?"

"mau pakai gaun pengantin?"

"eomma?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

Sungmin mengaggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Kreek...

Sebuah Gordeng terbuka menampilkan Leeteuk yang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang mewah tapi terkesan simple.

"wah..." ucap Sungmin yang melihat cantiknya sang eomma.

Sungmin yang mengenakan baju pengantin pria mengulurkan tangannya kearah Leeteuk. Seakan memberitahu untuk menari dengannya. Leeteuk sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sungmin, lalu ia menerima uluran tangan Sungmin dengan senang hati.

Perlahan tapi pasti, merekapun menari dengan sangat riangnya. Kekanan, kekiri, memutar, Seakan terdapat musik yang mengiri langkah-langkah meraka.

Namun, dibalik itu terdapat seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela bening. Ia ikut tersenyum dengan tingkah mereka. Senyum bahagia yang ia berikan kepada dua orang itu. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"_dia pernah kemari" jelas sang resepsionis._

"_dia pasti belum mangatakannya." pikir resepsionis itu lagi saat saudaranya tak tau jika Leeteuk pernah kemari-rumah sakit- sebelumnya. "dia menderita kanker lambung. Tapi masih stadium awal."_

"_nde?" Shindong tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar._

Shindong, menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kesenangan.

"mau main apa nanti?"

"Game player!" terdengar suara-suara anak kecil saat memasuki kelas ballet.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia akan memasuki kelas ballet. Kakinya enggan untuk berjalan kedepan, ia malah memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali pulang.

Kreit...

"penghianat!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendapatkan suara yang ia kenal tengah menyembulkan kepalanya.

"mengangetkan saja." Sungmin mengelus dadanya.

"kau tak masuk kelas?" tanya Donghae yang mengetahui arah pikiran Sungmin yang tak mau memasuki kelas ballet.

Sungmin menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"arraseo."

"kenapa melibatkanku?" tanya Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk tak jauh dari gedung kursus itu, setelah membeli es krim.

"dan sekarang kau jarang datang. perempuan memang sama saja. Jessica juga."

"ada masalah? Kenapa diam saja?"

"eomma tidak jadi marah." jawab Sungmin sambil menjilat es krim rasa stawberry.

"baguslah. Aku kira akan bakal marah besar."

"aku baikkan?" tanya Donghae. "aku yang menanggung salahmu dan masih membelikan kau es krim"

"hei, Ajushi."

"wae?"

"pernah kestasiun radio?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. "radio?" ulangnya.

**oooOOOooo**

"senang kalau ibu mengantarmu kesekolah?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah Sungmin.

"nde." jawab Sungmin senang. "eomma!"

"hmm..."

"bolehkah aku bolos sekolah?"

"wae?" Leeteuk menatap bingung pada Sungmin, karena tidak biasanya Sungmin meminta bolos.

"aku ingin bersama eomma seharian."

"bagaimana kalau seongsaenim memanggil eomma lagi?"

"biar aku yang marahi."

"yakin?" Leeteuk menelungkupkan kedua tangannya kepipi Sungmin yang cubby.

"ayo pulang!" ucap Leeteuk akhirnya. Merekapun kembali berjalan kearah sebaliknya. Jalan pulang.

"aku juga bolos ballet."

"ya, tidak apa-apa. Kita mau ngapain ya?"

"ayo kita jalan-jalan dan baca komik."ucap Sungmin riang.

_Gemuruh suara ombak yang saling mendahului, sepoi-sepoi angin meniup dipantai yang indah._

_Sungmin kini sedang berjongkok diatas pasir yang basah akibat deru obak yang membasahi. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu di sana, ia menoleh kesamping dengan tersenyum lembut, di sampingnya terdapat Leeteuk yang tengah memperhatikan Sungmin dengan membalas senyum yang mengembang. Sungmin kembali menulis sesuatu di atas pasir. _

"_eomma, lihat kerang ini..." Sungmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Leeteuk. Namun, Leeteuk tak ada di sampingnya._

"_eomma..." Ia bangkit berdiri, matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah._

"_eomma..." panggil Sungmin._

"_eomma..."_

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya. Ternyata hanya mimpi, pikirnya. Ia pelan-pelan memutar badannya ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang tertidur, ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung sang eomma. Bernafas.

"huft..." Sungmin masih bisa bernapas lega. Ia bangun dari sofa yang menjadi tempat tidurnya setelah bermain dengan sang eomma.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Ia menulis sesuatu di ata kertas itu dengan seriusnya.

**oooOOOooo**

"capeknya aku. betul-betul parah. Macetnya minta ampun." Keluh Heechul yang baru datang dengan membawa dua tas besar yang berisikan gaun pengantin.

"semua orang pergi naik kendaraan pribadi." Leeteuk mengambil salah satu tas untuk membantu Heechul.

"hari yang melelahkan."

"jangan mengejekku. kau tak tahu seberapa sibuknya aku hari ini." mereka mulai mengeluarkan gaun-gaun itu.

"menyebalkan! baru saja aku menyerahkan tugas ini pada Ryeowook."

"kenapa tidak mencari pegawai baru?"

"kenapa memengnya? Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu terus?"

"cari pegawai baru." Leeteuk kembali bersekukuh.

"kamu benar. Aku butuh desainer baru yang lebih baik darimu. Tapi susah mendapatkan orang yang ulet sepertimu. Puas?"

"aku tidak bisa bekerja lagi."

"ahhh, jinja. Ayo kita dengarkan alasanmu." Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa tak bisa bekerja lagi. Siapa yang menggajimu lebih besar daripada aku? apa sudah mendirikan toko baru? Kenapa masih membawa gaun kemari?"

"aku mau pergi." Leeteuk menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"mau pergi kemana"

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak."bertemu Sungmin appa, sebentar lagi."

Heechul mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk."Ryeowook-ya." Heechul bangkit dari tempat duduknya."Ya! Ryeowook-ya!"

"kau bercanda? lihat dengan siapa kau bicara? ya! pulang. Aku tak ingin melihatmu."

"kau... kau dipecat! Jangan kembali lagi." Leeteuk berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"akan kukirimkan barang-barangmu. Pulanglah! Ya!" Heechul langsung bergegas turun kelantai satu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sementara Leeteuk masih berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Hatinya merasa sedih dengan kenyataan yang ia teriama.

"masuklah"

"eonni, apa Sungmin disini?"

"ya, katanya dia mau tinggal disini." Jelas Nari saat mereka duduk di maja makan.

"mwo?"

"ya, Sungmin-ya Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk saat ia melihat Sungmin turun dari anak tangga.

"aku ingin tinggal disini. kita bisa makan bersama-sama. Ayo tinggal disini."

"mwo?"

"aku sudah bawa pakaian eomma juga, jadi kita bisa tinggal disini." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengambil koper yang berisikan pakaian mereka. Sungmin mengambil tas kecil berwarna pink dan ia membawanya naik keatas.

**oooOOOooo**

Siang itu, Heechul masuk keaperteman kecil Leeteuk dengan membawa menequin dan tas besar yang berisikan baju pengantin yang mesih belum jadi. Heechul meletakkan barang-barang itu di ruang tamu, ia duduk disalah satu sofa dengan memandang barang bawaannya.

"hah. Baiklah." Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Heechul mengambil gaun yang belum selesai itu dari dalam tasnya dan memasangkannya ke menequin dengan jarum-jarum pentul. Ia mensematkan beberapa jarum pentul untuk memperbaiki lekukan-lekukan yang kurang bagus, menjahit manik-manik di bagian belahan dada ataupun renda-renda.

Siang itu, Kibum datang berkunjung kerumah Nari.

"hidup memang tidak adil. Kau bekerja keras untuknya dan sekarang malah seperti ini."

"aku sudah sering mendengar hal itu sebelumnya." Jawab Leeteuk dengan santai.

"kau kira lucu?"

"memangnya aku harus menangisi kehidupanku? Mataku sudah bengkak."

"geure."

"bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"mollayo." Mata Leeteuk sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"apa maksudmu? Apa eonni mau merawatnya? aku mengerti dirimu."

Diam.

"bisnis suamiku gagal lagi." Ucap Kibum memecah keheningan.

"kami berencana pindah keluar negeri. Kami bisa membawa Sungmin ikut."

Leeteuk sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Kibum, yang akan membawa Sungmin pergi.

"Kanada negera yang bagus siste pendidikannya. bukankah keluarga saling membantu? aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Tapi Sungmin butuh hidup yang leih baik. dengan ayahnya yang telah meninggal, dan sekarang ibunya..." Kibum tak tega untuk mangatakan kelanjutannya lagi.

Leeteuk berusaha tegar.

"Sungmin tak bisa bertahan di Korea. Ini memang susah, tapi begitulah kenyatannya. penerima asuransi kematianmu Sungmin bukan?" tanya Kibum.

"sedang apa diluar?" tanya Nari yang melihat Leeteuk berada di teras, ia baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"kau sudah pulang?"

"sudah semakin dingin." Nari mengusap lengannya.

"ya, memang. Kibum baru saja datang."

"benarkah?" Nari terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Leeteuk. Jarang Kibum akan berkunjung kerumahnya.

"bisnis suaminya sedang ada masalah."

"dengar-dengar seperti itu."

"mereka berancana pergi keluar negeri."

"keluar negeri?" ulang Nari tak percaya.

"ya, dia memohon apakah bisa mengajak Sungmin."

"itu bijaksana."

"dan bertanya siapa penerima asuransiku." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menatap nanar.

Nari tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap Leeteuk.

**oooOOOooo**

"eomma, aku berangkat." Hendry anak Kibum pamit berangkat setelah memakai sepatu. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"hati-hati."

Saat Hendry membuka pintu, ia berpapasan dangan Nari yang kebetulan ingin berkunjung. "eoh, annyeong, bibi." Sapa Hendry sambil memebungkukkan badannya.

"annyeong." Balas Nari.

"nuguya?" tanya Kibum yang sedang ada di dapur, kini beranjak untuk melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung.

"oh, hei." Sapa Kibum.

Plak...

Nari yang merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kibum, langsung menampar pipi Kibum. "teganya kau."

"mwo?"

"teganya kau berbuat seperti itu. apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadapnya? sakitpun kau tak pernah menjenguknya. Sekarang menginginkan anaknya?" Nari seakan narik pitam.

"jika bisnismu ada maslah, urus sendiri! teganya kau menggunakan uang asuransi untuk keperluanmu." Kibum tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Leeteuk sudah lama tinggal bersamaku sewaktu nenek masih hidup. Dia tidak hanya adik iparku. Dia juga teman dan keluargaku. aku selalu menganggap Sungmin adalah anakku."

"Leeteuk sedang menderita. Dia menderita!" ucap Nari akhirnya.

Naripun keluar dari rumah Kibum. Sementara Kibum, matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Pikirannya mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan Nari.

Malamnya Leeteuk pergi keapartemennya, ia melihat surat-surat asuransinya yang mengatas namakan Sungmin. Ia kemudian menaruh kertas-kertas itu dan beralih mengambil album foto dan membukanya, lembar pertama berisikan foto-foto Sungmin saat bayi, lembar kedua saat Sungmin sudah bisa jalan. Ia tesenyum, lembar demi lembar kini menampangkan beberapa foto Leteuk dan Sungmin yang sedang berpose imut ataupun menggemaskan. Tak terasa buliran-buliran air mata menetes di pipi Leeteuk, ia tersenyum pahit sambil memeluk album foto itu.

**oooOOOooo**

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9..." Hyun-woo dan Sooji sedang bermain monopoli di kamar.

"eonni, ayo main."

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk sambil memegang kedua kakinya, ia duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil menatap kosong, dan tidak peduli panggilan dari Sooji untuk mengajaknya main.

"biarkan saja. Dia sedang sedih."

"wae?" tanya Sooji polos.

"eommanya sakit."

"sakit apa?"

"mollayo. Aku dengar dari appa dan eomma, eommanya akan masuk RS."

"diam! kau tak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Sungmin kepada Hyun-woo. Ia tak terima dengan kata-katanya.

"kenapa marah padaku?"

"turunlah, ayo makan." Teriak Nari dari bawah, yang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"nde." Sahut Hyun-woo.

Hyun-woo bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi makan, disusul dengan Sooji dari belakang. Sungmin masih duduk dengan tatapan sedih. Ia bangkit setelah tak melihat mereka berdua.

Dimeja makan, terlihat semua tampak sibuk dengan makanannya. Shindong sesekali membantu Sooji untuk menyuapinya.

"maaf kami sudah merepotkan." Leeteuk terlihat tak enak dengan semua perlakuan yang di berikan keluarga Shindong.

"ah... tidak merepotkan." Jawab Nari sambil tersenyum.

"apa sup-nya tidak keasinan?" tanya Shindong yang telah merasakan rasa supnya.

"apa iya?" tanya Nari. Ia mengambil sendok dan mencoba untuk mencicipinya.

"anni, pas kok." Jawab Leeteuk yang juga ikut mencicipinya.

Sungmin tampak menyuap nasi kemulutnya. "apa enak makan seperti itu?" tanya Hyun-woo.

"tidak juga."

"terus kenapa makan seperti itu?"

"sepertinya kau belum pernah makan topokki bersama teman-temanmu?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada Sungmin dan Hyun-woo yang memulai perdebatannya.

"aku tak suka makanan itu." jawab Sungmin santai.

"kau tak akan pernah menikah."

"Hyun-woo!" panggil Nari, untuk menghentikan kata-katanya.

"aku tak suka laki-laki sepertimu, cerewet!"

Hyun-woo kembali berulah, ia menaruh sendok yang baru ia keluarkan dari mulutnya-jilat- ke mangkuk sup Sungmin. Sungmin menyingkirkan mangkuk sup itu ke arah Hyun-woo, namun Hyun-mengambil sendoknya dan mengacak-acak makanan yang ada di piring Sungmin. Sungmin kembali mendorong piring yang sudah diacak0-acak.

"ya! Hyun-woo!" Shindong kini angkat bicara.

"dia bilang aku cerewet!" bela Hyun-woo.

"dia adikmu." Naripun ikut membela Sungmin

"Sungmin, makan." Perintah Leeteuk.

"anni, aku ingin muntah."

"biar aku ganti piringnya." Nari hendak bangkit, namun ia urungkan.

"makan."

"anni, itu jorok."

"maafkan aku." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menggeser bangkunya untuk bangkit.

"ikut eomma." Leeteuk meraih tangan Sungmin dan pergi menjauh dari ruang makan.

"ya. Leeteuk." Panggil Shindong.

"kapan kau jadi anak yang penurut?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sudah berada di kamar.

"kau bertengkar dengan temanmu, dan sekarang dengan Hyun-woo. Paman dan bibi sangat baik padamu. Kau membalasnya seperti ini? cepat minta maaf!"

"anniyo."

"mwo? Kau mau eomma marah? Kau mau hidup seperti ini selamanya?" teriak Leeteuk, Sungmin hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. "siapa yang mau hidup denganmu? Nugu?"

"eomma-ga!" teriak Sungmin, kini air mata kembali turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"eomma akan hidup bersamaku.. dan selalu menemaniku." Ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Aku tak butuh game player. eomma membelikanku berang itu, dan eomma tak ada di sampingku. Aku benci. hanya eomma yang kupunya. Aku sayang eomma."

Leeteukpun tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang sudah tak kuat untuk ia tahan.

"kenapa selalu berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Jangan pergi. Tinggallah bersamaku. Jangan pergi, eomma. Kajima."

Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin. "mianhae, Sungmin." Bisiknya.

"hiks... hiks..." isak Sungmin. Leeteuk mengelus surai rambut Sungmin sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. "eomma akan menemanimu... Eomma akan selalu menemanimu... Sungmin-ya." ucapnya sambil terbata-bata karena isakan tangisnya.

Malamnya Leeteuk dan Sungmin tidur bersama di kamar Sungmin, mreka sudah berada di apartemannya.

"sudah tidur?" Leeteuk masih memejamkan matanya.

"anni." Sungmin membuka matanya.

"nyanyikan eomma lagu tidur." Pinta Leeteuk yang masih memejamkan matanya. Peluh sudah membanjiri di dahinya

"itukan tugas eomma."

"sekali saja." Pintanya lagi, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"menggangu saja."

Sungminpun mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

_"achimi onun soriye munduk chameso ggaeyo_  
_nae pumane chamdun noyege_  
_woohh wooh woohh_  
_norul saranghae"_

"sekarang gantian eomma."

"eomma?"

"..."

"apa eomma sudah tidur?"

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya untuk melihat keadaan Leeteuk. Namun, saat Sungmin melihatnya, Leeteuk terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya.

"eomma." Panggil Sungmin pelan. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari sang eomma. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

Sungmin langsung meraih meja dekat tempat tidurnya mencari sesuatu. Ponsel.

Tut... tut...

"yeoboseo?" tanya di sebrang sana.

"bibi... hiks..."

"ada apa Sungmin-ya?"

"eomma... eomma..."

"baiklah, bibi akan kesana."

"palli... hiks.."

"geure."

Sambunganpun terputus.

"eomma... hisk... ireona... hiks..."

Selang beberapa menit mobil ambulanpun datang. Membawa tubuh Leeteuk kedalam mobil ambulans. Sungmin meronta-ronta agar tetap ikut dengan eommanya.

"hei nak. Eommamu akan segera sembuh, jadi tunggu di rumah saja." Kata petugas rumah sakit, mengingat ia anak kecil dan tanpa pendamping.

"Sungmin-ya." teriak Nari.

"saya kakaknya." Ucap Shindong pada petugas.

"baiklah, satu orang duduk di depan." Akhirnya Sungmin diperbolehkan ikut.

Sungmin duduk lemas sendirian di didepan kamar rumah sakit. Ia mengingat akan permintaan sang eomma.

"_eomma, akan ku kabulkan permintaan eomma. Eomma ingin apa?" tanya Sungmin riang._

"_jeongmal? Eomma ingin..." Leeteuk tampak berfikir sejenak " eomma ingin, Sungmin bisa bermain dengan teman-teman, dan juga eomma ingin lihat kamu menari ballet."_

"_sungguh? Itu permohonanya?" Leeteuk mengannguk dengan riang. "Sangat susah, eomma."_

Sungmin menyatukan jari-jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Sesekali air matanya menetes mengenai bajunya.

**oooOOOooo**

TBC

Annyeong... *lambai-lambai.

Ahhh... kenapa masih tbc ya? aku mau cepet selesai. jadi Mianhae, jika terlalu cepat, monoton, dan membosankan. Maklum masih harus banya belajar dari para author berpengalaman.

sepertinya untuk chapter berikutnya epilog. Hore... \(^.^)/ maaf kalau epilognya agak lama di publis karena mengerjakannya di sela-sela belajar menghadapi ujian. hehehe.

Untuk tulisan selanjutnya pada mau apa nih? Horor atau romance? Silakan share. Hehehe...

Big Thanks pada kalian readers yang telah mereview dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang, menjadikan tulisan ini favorit dan masih menunggu kelanjutannya. ohhh, jeongmal Gamsahamnida. riders...

tolong Review... ya, please. (^/\^)

Karena itu dapat membantu saya agar tulisan selanjutnya lebih baik.

Jeongmal Gomawo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama 'Wedding Dress' screenplay by You Young-ah. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

**Wedding Dress**

Main cast : Lee Sungmin dan Leeteuk

Anothe cast : Kalian akan menemukannya, setelah membaca

Genre : Family, humor (little), and sad

\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

**oooOOOooo**

"hai teman seperjuangan?" sapa Heechul saat ia memasuki kamar inap Leeteuk. Ia membawa satu keranjang buah-buhan dna menarunya di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"memangnya ini penjara? Jangan panggil teman seperjuangan. Seperti film perang saja." Canda Leeteuk. Heechul duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"kau kelihatan lebih cantik. wanita akan lebih cantik kalau sedang sakit."

"aku tahu."

"aku iri. Mungkin aku harus tinggal disini juga." Mata Heechul melihat sekeliling kamr ini.

"coba saja."

"ya. sejak kau keluar, Ryeowook mengeluh terus" Heechul mencoba mulai menceritakan kejadian yang menipanya beberapa hari.

"wae?"

"ahhh... seharusnya aku memecatnya tahun lalu. Benar katamu." Heechul merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"kau bisa melatihnya."

"aku bisa mati muda kalau melatihnya."

"lihat." Heechul menyodorkan beberapa foto yang berhasil ia jepretannya kepada Leeteuk. Foto itu adalah foto gaun pengantin untuk Sungmin yang telah selesai.

"kau pasti sudah berusaha keras." Leeteuk melihat-lihat beberapa foto.

"tentu saja."

"sangat cantik."

"ya. seharusnya manik-manik ini jangan di taruh disini." Protes Leeteuk saat melihat ada kesalahan pada foto yang jelas menampakkan manik-manik. "seharusnya lebih ketengah."

"kau mau aku memperbaikinya? Ada 100 lebih manik-manik disitu." Sesal Heechul.

"seharusnya bukan disini."

"argh."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, ia masih melihat foto jahitan Heechul. Namun, lama kelamaan foto yang ia lihat nampak kabur dari penglihatannya. Ia tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

**oooOOOooo**

"aku mau balik kekelas ballet." Sungmin meminta izin kepada seongsaenim, untuk diizinkan untuk bergabung dalam pementasan.

"kamu bisa datang jam 6 nanti. Kamu tidak bisa mengejar kelas ini karena kamu pernah bolos." Eunhyuk memberi pengertian kepada Sungmin dengan pelan.

"aku ingin masuk kelas ballet. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku janji." Mohon Sungmin.

"hmmm, baiklah." Akhirnya Eunhyuk seongsaenim memberi izin kepada Sungmin.

"gomawo seongsenim."

Merekapun ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sungmin berada di bagian belakang agar dapat mengikuti gerakan-gerakan temannya.

"baik kita mulai." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil membawa dua tongkat untuk mengatur hentakan.

"dum, cha cha, dum, cha cha..." Eunhyuk menghentakan kedua tongkat untuk mempermudah gerakan.

"Sungmin, ikuti gerakan temanmu." tegur Eunhyuk saat Sungmin salah dalam melangkah.

"baik kita mulai lagi. dum, cha cha, dum, cha cha..."

"Sungmin, putar tubuhnmu." tegur Eunhyuk lagi, saat Sungmin tak memutar tubuhnya.

"jika sudah menyebar ke otakmu. Bisa mengganggu saraf penglihatan." ucap dokter yang menangani Leeteuk.

"aku bisa buta?" pertanyaan retorik Leeteuk.

"Aku tak menyangka." Keluh Leeteuk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela, dengan mata sayunya.

"apa Sungmin sudah gila?" tanya Sooyoung saat ia dan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas ballet.

"dia selalu bolos dan sekarang tiba-tiba langsung rajin." timpal Taeyeon.

"aku tahu. Dia tak pernah latihan."

Donghae yang sedang menempel poster di depan kelasnya, mendengarkan ucapan teman-teman Sungmin dan berniat untuk mendengarkan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"bagaimana dia bisa ikut pertunjukkan kita?" Sunkyu mengaakhiri pembicaraannya.

Suara merekapun hilang di balik belokan, dan tak lama Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"ya!" bisik Donghae.

Sungmin tak menjawab, wajahnya ia naikkan untuk melihat Donghae.

"mau ku antar?" tanya Donghae.

Lagi-lagi kebisuan yang di terima Donghae.

Krieeet..

"oh, kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Donghae pada dua muridnya, yang sudah siap.

"baiklah, kajja." Ajak Donghae pada tiga anak kecil.

Sudah seperti biasa Donghae akan mengantar pulang anak muridnya, tentu saja dengan menggunakan mobilnya.

"sudah sampai." Ucap Donghae menghentikan mobilnya.

"aku tak bisa buka pintunya." Jelas kedua anak kecil itu.

"aish, mobil rongsok." Donghae turun dari mobilnya untuk membantu membuka pintu. "mundur!" perintahnya. "ya. dorong pintunya."

Krak.

Tap.

"jangan telat besok." Ucap Donghae saat keduanya turun dari mobil itu. "Tetap rajin, dan latih gerakan ini." Donghae menirukan gerakan yang baru ia ajakan tadi. Keduanya mengangguk. "Pergilah."

"sampai jumpa." Mereka melambaikan tangan dengan riang.

"nde, sampai jumpa."

"lebih cepat daripada naik bus kan?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin saat kedua bocah itu tak terlihat dari hadapannya. Donghae mendudukkan diri di bangku kemudi.

"jadi, kamu mau ikut pertunjukkan bellet?" mesin mobil ia nyalakan dan mobilpun melaju meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"hmmm..." Sungmin masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba masuk kelas ballet?" matanya masih tertuju pada jalan raya.

Sungmin mengambil napas panjang dan menjawab. "karena itu permintaan."

"permintaan?"

"permintaan eomma."

"permintaan eommamu?"

"aku ingin eomma melihat aku menari ballet. Tapi seongsaenim bilang tunggu sampai musim dingin nanti." Akhirnya Sugmin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"geure, rumahmu dimana?"

"antar aku kerumah sakit."

Donghe bingung sejenak. "baiklah." Dia tak mau menanyakan lebih dalam tentang hal pribadi Sungmin, mungkin dia mempunyai masalah yang harus di atasi sendiri.

"masalah ballet, akan ku bantu."

"hmmm..."

Hening.

"kamsahamnida."

Brak.

Sungmin menutup pintu mobil itu setelah dia turun.

"oke sampai jumpa." Sapa Donghae.

"sampai jumpa." Balas Sungmin dengan nada lesunya. Dia berjalan menuju loby rumah sakit.

Saat dia berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju kamar eommanya, ia melihat sebuah trolly yang terbaring sebuah wanita dengan baju pasian sedang di dorong oleh dua orang perawat. Sungmin cukup pank, ia berlari menuju kamar eommanya untuk segera memastikan.

"eomma!" pekik Sungmin saat ia sudah berada diabang pintu.

"Sungmin-ya."

"eomma tidak apa-apa?"

"wae?"

Sungmin tersenyum lega. "anniyo."

**oooOOOooo**

Saat jam istirahat seperti biasa, mereka akan berkelompok.

"kamu pernah kesana? Kapan?" tanya Sooyeong pada Taeyeon.

"kadang-kadang aku kesana."

"aku belum pernah." Sunkyu menimpal.

"wae?" tanya Sunkyu saat Sungmin mendekati kelompoknya.

"apa?" tanyanya lagi saat Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink.

"ada satu permintaan." Jelas Sungmin.

"apa?"

"aku ingin kalian pergi bersamaku." Sunkyu, Sooyeong, dan Taeyeon sekilas saling bertatapan bingung. Seperti ada yang tak beres dengan Sungmin.

"aku haus. Bolehkah aku minum minumanmu?" Sungmin mengambil botol susu punya Sunkyu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"kau ingin kita bertengkar lagi?"

"anni..." Sungmin menatap ragu pada botol susu yang di pegangnya. "aku Cuma haus." Lanjutnya lagi.

"ck..." decak Sunkyu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Sungmin mendekatkan botol susu itu kemulutnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia sedikit menghelakan napasnya sebelum menyeruput susu itu melalui sedotan ke mulutnya. Semua mata-Sunkyu, Sooyoung, dan Taeyeon menatapnya dengan rasa jijik.

Sruput.

Baru satu tegukan yang masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin, botol itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Sunkyu. ya, Sunkyu telah mengambilnya paksa.

"gomawo." Desah Sungmin, sepertinya dia sangat lega dengan tidakan tepat Sunkyu.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

"maafkan aku menyebutmu pengemis."

Kriet...

"eomma!" pekik Sungmin saat ia membuka pintu kamar.

"eoh?" Leeteuk membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"teman-teman, masuklah!" perintah Sungmin, tiba-tiba teman-teman sekelas Sungmin berhamburan masuk kekamar Leeteuk. Leeteuk terlihat heran.

"selamat sore." sapa semuanya.

"eomma, ini teman-temanku." Sungmin memperkenalkan mereka semua dengan kata 'teman-temanku' yang ia rangkap.

"annyeong." sapa semuanya lagi.

"eomma, ini Sunkyu." Sungmin meranik Sunkyu untuk berdiri di sebelahnya agar eommanya dapat menetahuinya.

"aku sudah minta maaf." lanjutnya lagi, sambil menatap Sunkyu untuk memberi penjelasan pada kata-katanya.

"nde..." Sunkyu tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"jadi, kamu yang namanya Sunkyu?" tanya Leeteuk untuk menanyakan kebenarannya.

"annyeong." Sapa Sunkyu.

"eomma, aku punya banyak teman. Jadi jangan khawatir." jelas Sungmin.

**oooOOOooo**

Sore itu, Donghae yang baru saja selesai mengantar dua muridnya kini sedang membersihkan mobilnya di depan gedung kursus.

"ballet seongsaenim, ada yang mau ku tanyakan..." ia sedang menyusun kata-kata yang harus ia utarakan pada Eunhyuk untuk membantu Sungmin.

"kenapa suaraku seperti ini?" kesalnya sambil memukul kapalanya sendiri menggunakan lap.

"ballet seongsaenim, ada..." ucapannya terpotong saat Donghae malihat Eunhyuk berjalan kearahnya dengan kedua muridnya yang berada di kanan kirinya.

"kenapa dia selalu bersama murid-muridnya?" sesalnya. Donghae tampak gugup saat mereka menuju kearahnya.

"..." mulutnya tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia urungkan, saat mereka berjalan berbelok kekanan bukan untuk melewatinya.

"aish..." ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"baiklah." sambil mengepalkan tangannya ia memutar tubuhnya hingga dapat melihat tiga punggung yang berjalan kedapan.

Donghae mengambil napas."bellet!" teriaknya.

Ketiga orang itupun menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang berteriak tak jelas. Donghae tersenyum malu.

**oooOOOooo**

Donghae berhasil memjelaskan semuanya tentang Sungmin yang ingin mengikuti pementasan. Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengerti mengapa Sungmin bersikeras untuk mengikuti kelas balletnya lagi, ia juga bersedia untuk mengajari Sungmin untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Setiap pulang sekolah Sungmin seperti biasa mengikuti kelas ballet dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, setelah kelas bubar Sungmin akan berlatih lagi dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin berlatih dengan keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, demi permintaan sang eomma. donghae selalu menemani mereka latihan.

Mereka mensejajarkan posisi, Eunhyuk memulai langkahkan kakinya kedepan, kekanan, memutar lalu membengkokkan lututnya, tangannyapun ikut ia mainkan dengan gemulai, di ikuti langkah Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Langkah demi langkah ia lakukan dengan hati-hati, sesekali Eunhyuk mengkoreksi gerakannya.

Hingga dua hari sebelum pentas, Sungmin telah lancar.

"bravo!" seru Donghae saat latihan usai.

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu kearah Donghae yang memperhatikannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sepertinya saling memendam rasa.

oooOOOooo

"seharusnya aku membawanya lebih awal." Kibum meletakkan pot bunga di dekat jendela.

"ini namanya portulaca." Jelasnya sambil memegang kuncup-kuncup bunga itu.

"bunga ini mekar dari satu akar yang sama, tetapi memiliki warna yang berlainan. Dan muncul disekeliling taman, indahkan?"

Kibum kini pindah untuk duduk di samping Leeteuk yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"kau dan aku..." ucap Kibum mengambil jeda. "kita sering berselisih. kita lahir dari ibu yang sama, tapi tidak menyadari indahnya diri kita." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"Mianhae, aku sungguh minta maaf." Leeteuk tampak menggeliat.

"jangan khawatir tentang Sungmin. Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

oooOOOooo

"atas, atas..." intruksi Eunkyuk sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya keatas, semua muris tampak mengikuti intruksi. "...dan bawah." Lanjutnya.

"begitu saja untuk hari ini..." Ucapnya sambil menggrakkan kedua tanggannya kebawah dan kaki kirinya kedepan. " ...beri salam." Kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"kerja bagus, semuanya."

"teman-teman, ibunya Sungmin membuatkan kostum cantik untuk pertunjukkan kita." Ucap Eunhyuk saat Heechul masuk membawakan dua tas besar berisikan kostum ballet.

Heechul melambaikan tangannya.

"ayo." Ajak Eunhyuk untuk memilih baju yang pas untuk mereka.

"itu ibumu?" tanya salah satu teman Sungmin yang bukan teman sekelasnya.

"bukan, ibuku lebih cantik."

Merekapun tampak sibuk memilih kostum yang pas di tubuh mereka.

**oooOOOooo**

"dokter melarangmu keluar." Tukas Nari melarang Leeteuk untuk menonton pertunjukkan Sungmin, kerena keadaannya yang bertambah buruk.

"tapi ini permintaanku!"

"baiklah." Akhirnya Shindong memperbolehkannya.

Di belakang panggung, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan tampak sibuk anak-anak kecil yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk penampilan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Semua tampak gugup dan gemira.

"tante yang membuatnya kan?" tanya Sungmin disela-sela Heechul merapikan baju yang dikenakannya.

"apa?"

"ballet tutu."

"sudah siap." Akhir Heechul saat bajunya selesai ia rapikan.

"gomawo."

"nyamankan?" tanya Heechul untuk memastikannya.

"ya."

"kamu cantik sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Diatas panggung masih diisi oleh kelompok yeoja yang sedang menarikan ballet dengan bantuan kipas. Mereka menari dengan sangat lincah dan gemulai.

"Hei pakai ini." Ucap Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah bros bunga dengan warna biru.

"aku tiddak bisa memakainya." Elak Sungmin.

"ini agar ibumu bisa melihatmu." Heechul mensematkan bros itu di baju Sungmin.

"sendirian akan terlihat jelas."

"tutupi." Sungmin mau tak mau menutupinya agar tak ketahuan seongsaenim.

"nah, semoga berhasil." Heechulpun meninggalkan Sungmin, untuk menuju bangku penonton menemui Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tampak mencari Sungmin di depan panggung, namun sekarang adalah penampilan seorang yeoja dengan boneka beruang yang tampak terlihat di atas penggung. Sesekali yeoja itu berinteraksi dengan sebuah boneka besarnya.

Tak lama penampilan Sungmin dan kawan-kawan. Mereka memasuki panggung dengan berjinjit, membuat sebuah barisan lalu saat musik terdengar meraka langsung menari. Sungmin tampak gugup, sesakali ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat keberadaan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang mengamati murid-muridnya di kagetkan dengan keberadaan Donghae yang muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"anyeong." bisik Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae membawa kipas tangan, ia melebarkannya saat Sungmin dan kawan-kawan tengah mengadap mereka. Disitu tertulis 'Hwaiting'

"anakmu yang memakai bros." Ucap Heechul saat ia duduk di belakang Leeteuk untuk memberi tahu.

Leeteuk tampak sedang mengamati satu persatu yeoja yang memakai bros, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Meski pandangannya kabur ia dapat melihatnya. Dan Sungmin terlihat senang saat mengetahui keberadaan Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Nari.

"kau cantik hari ini." Ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluknya, di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sungmin menguap dan tersenyum.

"mengantuk?"

"anni." Elak Sungmin.

"eomma melihatmu menguap."

"anni, aku ingin mendengarkan radio sebelum tidur."

Radio masih menyala dengan memperdengarkan lagu-lagu yang diminta oleh para pendengar. Dan akhirnya Sungminpun tertidur dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"oh, ada kartu pos. Gambarnya imut sekali." Ucap sang penyiar. "adik Sungmin dari Elentary School Shapphire mengirimkannya. Mari kita bacakan."

"Eommaku sayang.

Aku senang menjadi anakmu.

Mianhae, aku selalu mengeluh masakan eomma,

dan eomma terlalu sibuk tak bisa bermain dengan ku.

Tapi hanya eomma yang palingku sayangi."

Leeteuk teringat kata-kata Sungmin waktu itu.

_"Eomma, apa eomma sakit? Aku ingin biar aku saja yang sakit._

_Eomma, aku akan cuci piring, bersih-bersih rumah. Dan aku juga akan masak. Eomma tak perlu lakukan apapun, yang penting eomma ada di sampingku."_

Akhir dari surat itu. Leeteuk mengelus surai tambut Sungmin yang sedang tidur dalam dekapannya.

"Sungmin, kau adalah anugerah bagiku. Apakah eomma anugerah bagimu? Eomma sayang kamu, Sungmin-ya." air mata Leeteuk mulai menetes, ia mempererat pelukannya seakan tak mau meninggalkannya walaupun sesaat.

~ yongwonhi uriyege sodulpun ibyorun opso  
ttae-ronun sulpume nunmuldo hulli-ji-man

onjena nowa hamkke sae-ha-yan kkumul kkumyonso  
hanuri urirul kalla nuhulttae kkaji  
woohh wooh woohh  
norul saranghae  
norul saranghae ~

**oooOOOooo**

Sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendela kamar. Mata Sungmin mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

"eomma." panggil Sungmin. "apa eomma sedang tidur?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk.

"eomma, hari ini aku tak perlu masuk sekolah kan?" Sungminpun turun dari ranjang pelan-pelan takut eommanya terbangun. Ia berjalan menghampiri tanaman portulaca yang berada di atas meja. Ia meraih botol yang berisi air.

"eomma, tanaman ini harus disiram kan?" ia langsung menyiramnya dengan botol tersebut dengan perlahan.

"eomma, karena aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang hari. eomma ingin apa?" Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"eomma, pasti lelah. Tidur saja dulu." Ucap Sungmin, iapun berjalan keluar kamar. Lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Di luar, Sungmin berusaha menahan tangisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa dokter dan suster berjalan kearah Sungmin.

"berikutnya. Pasien nomer 706. Yang terakhir." Jelas Salah satu dokter.

Rmbongan itu berhenti di depan kamar Leeteuk, mereka akan mengecek keadaannya.

"disini?" tanya Dokter yang lain.

"ya." jelas Dokter yang tadi mengajaknya.

"hai, Sungmin-ya. Selamat pagi. Boleh kami masuk?"

"andweyeo." Cegah Sungmin sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan pintu kamar, mencegah mereka untuk masuk kedalam.

"eoh?"

"eomma, terjaga sepanjang malam bermain denganku. Eomma lelah." Jelas Sungmin masih sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"sungguh? kalau begitu kami boleh lihat sebentar eommamu yang sedang tidur kan?" bujuk sang dokter.

"andwe. Eomma sedang tidur. Jangan ganggu." Sungmin masih bersikeras tidak memperbolehkan para rombongan itu memasuki kamar Leeteuk.

"Sungmin-ya, dokter ingin berbicara." Dokter itu memegang tubuh Sungmin yang memberontak. "masuklah dok." Suruh dokter itu kepada dokter dan suster itu.

"andwe...andwe... andwe." Teriak Sungmin saat mereka masuk.

"Sungmin. Ayo bicara dengan dokter."

"andwe! andwe! eomma! eomma!" Sungmin terus berteriak sambil menangis.

"Sungmin, eommamu tidak apa-apa." Dokter itu berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang terus berteriak sambil menangis.

"jangan masuk, eomma! heuee... jangan ambil! Heuee..." kini tengisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"eomma! eomma! huee... jangan ambil eomma!" air mata terus membaniri pipi Sungmin.

Tak lama Shindong dan Nari datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendengar Sungmin berteriak-teriak memanggil eommanya. Nari mengambil alih untuk menenangkan Sungmin, sementara Shindong dan Dokter itu langsung masuk kekamar Leeteuk untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Sungmin-ya." Nari memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"eomma... hueee... eomma..."

**oooOOOooo**

Kriiinggg... Kriiinggg...

Suara bel sekolah tampak berbunyi nyaring, memekik ke setiap sudut sekolah. Bel pulang adalah kesenangan sendiri bagi sebagian murid.

"besok kita akan berolah raga." ucap Kim seongsaenim pada anak muridnya.

"ya bu." jawab sebagian murid yang berada di kelas itu, sambil memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulis lainnya ke dalam tas.

"jangan lupa membawa pakaian olah raga ya." tambahnya lagi untuk mengingatkan.

"ya bu."

"kurang keras."

"ya bu!"

Setelah semuanya sudah rapi, sang ketua kelas memberi aba-aba."berdiri! Beri hormat!"

Semuanya berdiri tampa terkecuali Sungmin yang masih menatap keluar jendela yang sedang turun hujan.

"sampai jumpa seongsaenim."

"ya, sampai besok lagi." Kim seongsaenimpun pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut dengan membawa beberapa buku dalam dekapannya.

Semua murid membaur keluar kelas, untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa Sungmin berjalan pelan ke pelataran sekolah, ia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat air yang turun dari langit.

Kemudian Ia tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan payung berwarna kuning yang sudah ia persiapkan. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pelataran sekolah, dengan payung yang kini menutupi sebagian tubuhnya ia berjalan dengan seyum yang mengembang.

**oooOOOooo**

20 tahun kemudian.

Hujan kembali membasahi sudut kota Seoul. Seorang yeoja dengan payung berwarna kuning tengah menatap wedding dress dari balik kaca bening di sebuah toko yang tak asing baginya. Ia tak peduli dengan guyuran hujan yang membasahi kakinya, matanya terus menatap gaun indah itu.

Setelah cukup lama menatap gaun itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam toko itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"oh, Sungmin-ya kau sudah datang?"

Sungmin ketoko Heechul untuk mencoba wedding dress yang di desain khusus untuknya. Karena besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan seorang namja tampan.

**oooOOOooo**

"oh, lihatlah. Dia singguh cantik." Ucap salah seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk kekamar rias sang pengantin. Sooji

"dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu." Goda Heechul yang tampak merias sang pengantin.

"baiklah, selesai."

"wahhh... yepputa..." pekik Sungmin sendiri.

"kajja, waktunya sudah tiba." Kini Nari memanggil dari ambang pintu.

Sungmin mengambil napas panjang, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupya. Musik pernikahan tampak menaglun merdu mengawali langkah Sungmin menuju altar, tepat disana sang pengantin pria sudah menunggunya. Sesampainya di altar, Kyuhyun nama namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mempermudah Sungmin naik kealtar.

"yeoppo." Bisik Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di depan pendeta.

Sungmin tersipu malu, wajahnya tampak terlihat merona. Meski wajahnya tertutup, tapi masih dapat terlihat jelas.

"baiklah kita mulai." Ucap sang pendeta.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima gadis yang berada dihadapanmu sebagai pasangan hidupmu selamanya. Baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas dan tersenyum singkat "Ne! Bersedia!"

"Bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu selamanya. Baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

"Ne! Bersedia!"

Prosesi pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan khidmat, Janji setia di ucapkan oleh mereka berdua hingga penukaran cincin oleh kedua mempelai. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Semua tamu bertepuk tangan memberi selamat kepada mereka.

**oooOOOooo**

eomma, apa kau melihatnya? Apa eomma di sana baik-baik saja? Apa eomma telah menemukan ayah di sana? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, sekarang aku sudah banyak berubah. aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman dan berbagi makananku. Eomma, hanya dirimulah yang paling... paling... paling luar biasa.

Aku sayang eomma.

...dan appa.

"**_Eomma Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku."_**

**oooOOOooo**

END

Annyeong... *lambai-lambai.

Bagaimana sedih nggak? sepertinya nggak deh. hehehe. mianhae, susah dapat feelnya kalo melalui tulisan. tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tulisan selanjutnya.

oke see you.

Big Thanks pada kalian readers yang telah mereview, dan menjadikan tulisan ini favorit.

rinrinatya12, abilhikmah, MingKyuMingKyu, minnie-minnie-mine, Kim Hyo Rin, dan semua yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisan ini.

maaf ya jika ada yang tidak di sebutkan.

Review... please. (^/\^)

Karena itu dapat membantu saya agar tulisan selanjutnya lebih baik.

Jeongm


End file.
